Filling In The Gap
by AverageJay
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts we are left with a 19 year gap. So how do we move from the picking up the pieces after the battle to the glimpse we have of who they became by the epilogue? This story is one view of what happened.
1. Chapter 1: A Time to Mourn

As Harry finished his sandwich in the Gryffindor common room he slowly got up and headed for the stairs to the boys' dormitory. His body seemed to respond slowly and it felt as if he could feel every bump and bruise. As he reached his old room he collapsed onto the four poster that was once his bed. His last thought before falling into a deep sleep was of how it felt like a lifetime ago that he had called this his bed.

Dusk was upon the grounds of Hogwarts when Harry awoke. His mind was mostly alert, but his body was not. His chest burned where the killing curse had struck him; his back felt like it was on fire. Harry's legs felt as heavy as if he had run for kilometers and kilometers, and his arms felt as though they had been sliced by a hundred razor blades. Such was the effects of the curses he had encountered. With a groan he sat up and reached for his glasses.

"It's about time you woke up," a familiar voice greeted him. With his glasses now in place Harry looked over at Ron who was sitting by the window.

A deep sense of guilt came over Harry as he looked away. "Shouldn't you be with your family? I mean it's not that I'm not grateful or anything but..." As his voice trailed off the tears threatened to start flowing from his eyes. The memories began to flood back like snapshots – Lupin and Tonks laying side by side in death in the Great Hall, the cursed flames in the Room of Requirement, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley weeping together over Fred's body, the flash of green as Tom Riddle's killing curse flashed through the air, the sight of all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff standing for Harry and against Pansy Parkinson and all those in Slytherin, willing to fight for Harry...

It was too much for him.

"I'm sorry, Ron, it's my fault," Harry began quietly. "If I had figured out where the diadem was sooner, or if I had faced Voldemort a half hour sooner," he continued as his voice grew louder and the words came faster, "or if I had told you what I had to do in the end the maybe you could have been ready. Maybe then so many good, no, great people wouldn't have had to die for me!" His tears were flowing now and though his physical pain from the curses seemed to be ebbing his heart ached more than ever. He suddenly felt so very tired again.

"Harry, you know that's not true," came Hermione's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, mate, we all knew what we were up against, Lupin and Tonks, Fred and George, Hermione and me, the Order and the DA , we all knew why we were fighting. We were fighting for ourselves and for everyone else as much as we were fighting for you." Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed now, his voice wavering as he continued. "They might not have known about the prophecy like Hermione and me, but deep down everyone who fought on our side knew that it would somehow have to come down to you." Ron paused a moment then a thought struck him. "You're part of the Weasley family now. I think it will help to see you grieving with us, so please come down when you're ready."

As Harry looked up he saw Hermione was not the only one watching him from the doorway. Ginny stood next to her, still silent, with her tear-stained face and nodded in agreement. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the common room."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny emerged from the Gryffindor tower into the hallway about ten minutes later. They made their way through the curse-scarred walls to the Great Hall without speaking. Someone, probably Kingsley Shakelbolt, had arranged a wake for all those who had died in the last battle to defeat Voldemort. As they entered Harry saw many of the families of the fallen standing in a vigil over coffins of the dead. He even smiled for a moment at the sight of Neville standing guard over Lupin and Tonk's caskets. Even those whose families were unable to come had someone honoring them. Some of living, such as Neville and Luna, who was standing with a casket of a house-elf, were keeping watch over those with whom they had only been united in the final battle. Others, such as Colin Creevy and Fred Weasley, were being cared for by the families who so dearly loved them. Around the hall there were hushed conversation mixed with a the sound of those grieving over the dead. An occasional laugh could be heard and every few minutes a group would straiten with pride as the conversations brought up memories of bravery or humor.

As Harry hung by the door watching the surreal scene before him Ron and Hermione slowly gravitated towards the Weasley clan. Part of Harry wanted nothing more than to turn and run. As he fought that instinct he could do nothing more than stand watch from the doorway. Everything color seemed dull and everything was numb. How long he stood like that Harry didn't know, but suddenly he was aware of a small delicate hand gently squeezing his own.

"Come on," Ginny said softly as she lead him towards her family. Her touch chased away some of the numbness. As she lead him through the room he noticed the looks he was receiving. He saw hope in their eyes. Those who had been weeping looked up not only with sorrow but with hope mixed in as well. Harry realized that as he passed through people were looking at him as if to say "Because of you these deaths were not in vain." For the first time since the battle he felt as though no one blamed him. The feeling lasted until he looked down to George kneeling beside the casket of his best friend, partner in both crime and business and twin, Fred. At that sight Harry's heart sank to his feet drawing his eyes down with it. It it wasn't for Ginny's hand pulling him along we would have stopped where he was. As they drew closer to the spot where Fred's open casket lay Harry felt someone's arm around his shoulders. "He thought of you like another brother. We all do," Charlie told him. Arthur reached out and squeezed Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry," Harry started, "I should have done something more, I --"

"More that what? More than killing the sorry bastard who kept us in fear? More than making it so when I have kids I won't have to worry about them fighting a war like you, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred have before they graduate? What more could you have done? Get over yourself," Bill interrupted.

Harry stood grieving with his adopted family for what might have been minutes or years to him. He had no clue. Once again he was amazed at how the Weasleys had taken him in and made him part of the family. He realized that this death which ought to have shown him he was still an outside instead proved how close he had become with them. Finally he, Ron, and Ginny drifted away. Harry felt he ought to talk with some of the families, but every ten or fifteen minutes he would always find himself drifting back to the Weasleys.

As evening turned to night food was brought around by the house-elves. More food was set upon tables which had been conjured up in the hallway. More and more friends and families passed through to pay their respects to the fallen. "Word must have traveled fast," Hermione said quietly. Indeed, many Hogwarts students and their families had already returned. Finally those who were not close families of the fallen or had not fought to save the school had left. Many would return tomorrow for the public memorial. After that would be the private funerals.

Early the next morning those who had stayed at the school over night had breakfast in the common room. Around ten thirty people began to arrive for the memorial service. The caskets were taken out to the large lawn near the Black Lake. In front of many rows of seats the caskets were placed in five neat rows of ten each. In the middle of the caskets a simple white dais was set up. In the front right row seats were reserved for Kingsley Shakelbolt, Minerva McGonagal, Arthur Weasley, and Harry. Behind them the Weasleys along with Hermione had seats set aside, including an extra seat for Arthur once he finished his remarks. The families of the fallen had seats reserved near the front. Finally at preciesly noon the memorial started. As acting Minister for Magic Kingsley opened with remarks on the defeat of Voldemort. Professor McGonagal went next and spoke on how everyone from Hogwarts ought to take pride in the the sacrifices made there and highlighted the students who had fought to defend their school, both those who had "made the ultimate sacrifice and those who live to show our rich freedom won at so terrible a price." Mr. Weasley was up next as he had been asked to speak as both one who had fought and who had lost a son.

Finally it was Harry's turn to speak. Although he took a note card with an outline so he wouldn't ramble he spoke of how those who had fought, both living and dead, had fought not for him, as it had seemed, but for the freedom of all witches and wizards of England. He spoke of how their sacrifices had made it possible for "Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly feared as Lord Voldemort" to be defeated along with his army. He spoke of how the power of love had won out and urged them to never forget the sacrifices of the dead and the living. "We have fought a long war to defeat those who would have us know nothing but hate. Tomorrow we will begin to rebuild, but let us take today for what it is. Though we have one it has come at such a great cost. Today is a time to mourn," he concluded.

Next the families filed to the caskets of their loved ones. Harry walked with the Weasleys to Fred's casket and remained there a moment before walking over to where Andromeda Tonks stood with his godson Teddy. Each family laid a wreath upon the casket of their departed family member. Even the house-elf who had died had a wreath placed on his casket. As the warm late-spring breeze gently blew across the open field the names of the fallen were read. Finally everyone filed out with many people thinking of Harry's final words. "Tomorrow we begin to rebuild, but let us take today for what it is … a time to mourn.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

(A/N: For some reason I picture Kingsley looking and sounding like Agent Broyles from Fringe.

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own Harry Potter, and anything you recognize is probably from somewhere else.

(Updated with a couple corrections – damn antonyms)

Later that evening Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Headmaster's office. 'I guess it's the Headmistress's office now,' thought Harry. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her new desk and Minister Shacklebolt was standing to her side and Hermione was sitting next to Harry. Most people had departed for their homes. The Weasleys had left just after dinner, but Harry and Hermione had remained. As much as Harry realized he was part of their family he still figured they would want to

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, you two are in rather unique situations here. Lets start with you, Miss Granger," Shacklebolt began. "I am aware of the memory charm you placed on your parents. We will be making arrangements to meet with the Australian Ministry of Magic to locate them. I'm sure you'd be of help, and we'll be arranging that later on. For now they have an investigative team working to make your job easier. I understand that they were partial willing to undergo the memory modification?"

Hermione began to blush a bit as she realized how much was known about her deception. "Yes, sir, after it was clear that Voldemort had returned and that Harry would need Ron and I to help I talked with my parents about going into hiding to protect them. I got them to agree to let me do a memory charm to protect me, but they never realized I planned to write myself out of their life for a bit." Tears began to well up in her eyes as the immensity of the sacrifice she had forced her parents to make hit her. "They never thought I would actually be going back to fight like I did. They thought I was going with them. Instead I erased their memory of me and sent them to Australia. Please, how soon can we get them back?"

"Miss Granger, at this point there are still several well known Death-eaters as well as many other sympathizers of Voldemort on the loose. While we are working to locate your parents I do not feel it is quite safe to bring them back. Do you think they would be open to staying in Australia for both their safety and yours once the memory charm has been reversed?"

"I'd like to think they would be, especially if I stayed, but I doubt they would if I didn't remain with them, and I think I could be of more use here."

"Very well, Miss Granger, at this point we will continue the search and when we locate them we will decide if they should remain there a bit longer or if we can bring the back. We should be able to get you to Australia to help with the search in about a week, but first I'm sure the Weasley family would appreciate your support at Fred's funeral. If we find them first you'll be notified strait away. In the mean time you can stay the night in Gryffindor tower and they stay with the Weasleys until everything is sorted out."

"Now on to you, Mr. Potter," Minister Shackelbolt continued. "Right now you don't really have a place to stay. I understand that the Death-eaters did a number on 12 Grimmwald Place. We will have de-cursing and cleaning teams going over the place soon, but in the mean time you will need to stay elsewhere. I spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they are more than willing to have you stay as long as you want. Molly even indicated that if you decide not to live at Grimmwald Place then they would be happy to have you live with them indefinitely. I understand you wish to give them a night before you head over there and they agreed, so for tonight you are welcome to stay in the Gryffindor tower along with Miss Granger.

There is another matter with which the ministry is hoping for help from the both of you. As I mentioned there are still many Death-eaters and other Voldemort sympathizers at loose. I was wondering if the two of you would be willing to work with our Auror department to help with the clean up. We will also be asking a few others who fought here to help, such as Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. I understand if you wish to decline. Mr. Potter, as you have ambitions to become an Auror this would be a good experience for your application. Please understand, however, that this would be a summer job of sorts until the Hogwarts fall term begins. I believe that Headmistress McGonagall would like to explain about the school now," the minister finished.

"Thank you, Kingsley," McGonagall replied. "The school will be re-opening in September, and this summer we will have repair teams working to restore the school. A decision will be made in the coming months as to what to do for the students who missed part or all of the last school year and for those who missed out on their exams this year. There is talk of dismissing some of NEWT and OWL exams for those who fought in the battle. Of course all students who missed the last year will be invited back, however we are considering offering a condensed option for those who may be ready for their NEWTs sooner, such as the two of you and Mr. Ron Weasley. I'd like you to consider which you would each prefer and we will take your opinions into account as we consider what to do. I look forward to receiving an owl from you with your replies by the end of the month, along with the opinion of Mr Weasley. Now you may help yourselves to dinner in the room off the Great Hall."

"Minister Shackelbolt, what about when we leave tomorrow? How will we be getting back to the Burrow? I mean I'm sure Hermione could just apparate from Hogsmeade, but I don't have my license yet," Harry asked.

"I understand that you have been apparating for quite some time now, but you will still need to take the test," Kingsley explained. "The two of you will travel to the Weasley home via the Floo Network. That is all for now; Headmistress McGonagalll and I have other issues to discuss."

Harry and Hermione were silent as they left McGonagall's new office and headed down to dinner. As they walked Harry finally broke the silence. "It seem so surreal, like something out of a dream," he commented softly without looking over to Hermione. "I still feel like I should be watching over my shoulder. I can't help but worry about you and Ron and Ginny and everyone else even though it's mostly over."

"It isn't over quite yet though," Hermione responded after a moment. "Kingsley just said that there are still Death-eaters at large, not to mention all the work they must have at the ministry and getting the school back in order. Still, it will be good to get back to normal."

"Normal? I haven't had a normal life yet so why start now," laughed Harry. It was the first time he had laughed in a long time. "Hermione, er," he continued, searching for words, "So you and Ron, huh?" He looked at his feet unsure of what to say. He knew what he wanted to talk with her about and he needed to do so before they returned to the Burrow tomorrow, but he had no clue how to bring up the subject.

"Yeah, at least I think so. I mean we haven't really talked about it," she replied.

"Well it's about time. You two have danced around it for years now." They had reached the Great Hall and started to walk through to the annex. "But at least you two know it now. I wish things were that simple for Ginny and me." 'Smooth, Harry,' he thought to himself, 'Absolutely brilliant way to bring up the subject.'

Hermione sighed in response. "Just ask her out, Harry, you know she still has feelings for you and I know you still care for her. You weren't as sly as you think about watching for her with that map you have."

Harry felt the heat rising in his face as they sat down to eat. "Her brother just died because of me, Hermione, and I did leave her alone for a year. I never wanted to, but I still left her. How can we just forget about that like it never happened?" He paused for a moment but before she could respond he continued. "When I went into the forest to confront Voldemort I walked right past her. She was comforting a girl and there was no way she could see me under my invisibility cloak, but it seemed like she knew I was there."

As Hermione watched Harry talk about Ginny she noticed a smile grow upon his face. "Harry, I've been your friend for seven and a half years, and I've been her friend for six. You just told me that Ron and I 'danced around' our feelings for years. How is it that you don't see you're doing the same thing? You and Ginny both know it, and you have both known it for the past year and a half. It's not like you would be rushing into a relationship with her. Just let her know how important she is and get to know her. Honestly, you and Ron can both be so thick sometimes."

"When? When should I ask her though? It's not as if I can just show up tomorrow and say 'Hi Ginny, I've missed you for the past year, but now that Voldermort's gone we can start snogging again. Oh, and sorry about your brother.' I'm not as thick as you might think. She knows I didn't want to leave her but that doesn't change the fact that I did. I imagine she might feel a bit like you when Ron came back in the Forest of Dean. That's why I need to know how long should I wait before talking with her about all that," Harry finished with a wave of his arm to emphasize his point.

"Look, I'm not saying you should ignore that, but you didn't just leave her in the cold with a near impossible task. You left her to keep her safe, and Ginny will understand. I'm not saying she likes it or that she won't hold it against you for a bit, but it will be easier for her to understand _because_ of Fred. The sooner you tell her how you feel the sooner you can work through it."

As they ate their conversation turned to the mundane as they thought back over the six years they spent in this castle. Harry told Hermione of the meeting he had in this very room after his name was given by the Goblet of Fire at the start of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As if bound by a silent agreement they spoke of their happy memories of Hogwarts, as if they could escape the pain and loss of the past year if the merely didn't speak of it. Deep down they both knew this to be a foolish notion, but for the moment they were content to escape to a happier time, if only for an hour.

After dinner they returned to the Gryffindor tower. As they entered they found a woman with blonde hair half way down her back and green eyes. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she wore the robes of an Auror. "The woman gave Harry and Hermione a smile as they entered the common room. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I'm Auror Dunham. I've been assigned to watch over you. I'll be staying in the common room tonight and will accompany you back to the Weasley family home tomorrow." As the Auror spoke she saw their weariness and frustration in their eyes. "Don't worry, anything I overhear will stay with me, I promise. If you want to talk I'll be here, but if not I will remain out of your way. I'm only here as a precaution. Your friends the Weasleys have a couple Aurors watching their home as well. As a side benefit we should be able to keep the press at bay for a little while at least," Dunham added trying to lighten their mood a bit. With that she moved to a corner near the door.

"Um, thanks," replied Harry.

As though by unspoken agreement Harry and Hermione moved to the corner of the room farthest from the Auror and settled into a pair of chairs. They sat in silence for a while as neither wanted to talk about the battle as that seemed to be all they talked about for the past few days. "I suppose we should figure out what to do about next year. I mean I suppose if they excuse a few classes we might be able to finish our NEWT studies sooner, but honestly we missed a whole year of studies. I think it would be better to come back for the whole year. I mean I guess it depends on what classes are excused, but to be an Auror I don't see the Ministry ignoring the charms or potions requirements. You should probably come back for the full year with Ron."

"But Professor McGonagall also mentioned a condensed option. If I don't have to take DADA I think that could work. Can you really come back for a whole year after all we went through?"

"A quiet year at Hogwarts for us," she laughed, "But you would have time to spend with Ginny."

"If she and Neville and Luna come back. Can you really see them coming for another year, especially if some of their NEWTS are waved? I wouldn't want to come back after that, and Neville almost finished his last year anyway. Look, can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

They returned to some silence for a while. "So when should we leave tomorrow," Harry asked at last.

"We should go after breakfast, I suppose," Hermione replied. "I wonder how George is holding up. I suppose it would be harder on him than anyone else."

"You just can't wait to snog Ron again," said Harry with a smirk

"And you're not looking forward to seeing Ginny?"

As Harry paused to think. Sure he wanted to see Ginny again, but how would she feel? Did she blame him for leaving her and making her go through hell at Hogwarts? Hermione's smile faded in the brief pause. "Harry, I'm sure she wants to see you just as much. How can she blame you after what you did for everyone?"

"She knew I was there, Hermione. When I went into the forest to battle Voldemort she knew I was there. I don't know how, I was under the cloak, but she knew."

"Harry," Hermione replied as she took his hand, "She still wants you. She'll blame you more if you try to ignore her. Trust me," she added because of Harry's skeptical look, "I'm her best friend." She gave Harry's hand a squeeze then let go. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "Harry, do you think we could just stay in here tonight? I don't want to stay alone just yet and it would be weird to go to the dorms." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she finished. In truth she was more worried about Harry than anything else, though she knew he would just tell her he was fine and try and avoid her if she had added that part.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. In truth he was dreading the idea of going their separate ways for the the night as well. What had been a haven of solitude in the hours immediately after the battle now stood as a fortress of isolation.

"You know, if he hurts your I'll kill him, right," he said suddenly.

"What?" asked a very confused Hermione, "If who hurts me? Why would I want or need you to kill anyone for me?"

"Ron," replied Harry with a smirk. "If Ron does something to hurt you then I'll make him pay. Mind you, I don't think he ever would do anything to hurt you that bad and I hope I never have to kill my best mate."

Hermione laughed. "Now I think you know how he feels about you and Ginny. If you want I can tell her that since Ron hasn't killed you yet then you must still want her as your girlfriend." At this the both laughed. In many ways it was the first normal conversation for both of them in several days. They continued talking for hours about anything but Voldemort, the war, or the dead. Finally Hermione summoned two sleeping bags from her beaded bag and they drifted off to sleep in front of the fire.

***** ***** ****

The next morning Harry and Hermione awoke early and hurried down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Several of the teachers were still there, though Hagrid was gone. It was then that Harry realized he hadn't seen Hagrid since the memorial service.

Hermione must have noticed the absence at the same time as she chose that moment to ask, "Where do you think Hagrid went? I thought I saw him leaving after the memorial yesterday but I haven't seen him since."

"I don't know," replied Harry as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

Before Harry could continue Auror Dunham sat down across from them. "Our detail to escort you to the Burrow will be ready after breakfast. Just let me know when you want to leave, but we should go by ten thirty."

We won't be long. I just want to see Professor McGonagall about a few things first and talk to Kreacher," replied Harry.

"Yeah, same here," added Hermione. "Where will you be when we're ready?"

"Not very far from the two of you, though I will try and stay out of your way," Dunham replied. With that she got up and moved down the table to give them some privacy.

"You know, she does do a good job at leaving us alone," Harry noted as he poured himself some juice.

"Of course she does, it's part of her job," Hermione replied.

Just then the door to the hall opened as Hagrid sidled through the doors followed by a wizard dressed in blue working robes and a group of goblins. After pointing out a place to sit to the group Hagrid walked over to greet Harry and Hermione. "Harry! Hermione! I though' the two of yeh woul' 'ave left yesterday Not tha' I'm not happy to see yeh, mind you. I were jus' thinkin' ter myself how I wish I coul' 'ave said goodbye. Professor McGonagall had me go an' get th' firs' group of workers ter help rebuild. I guess tha's Headmistress McGonagall now. Anyway I shoul' be goin' now. Will yeh be here this afternoon?"

"Sorry, Hagrid, we're leaving shortly after breakfast. But I'm sure we'll be back this fall for one reason or another," Hermione replied for the both of them.

"Ah well, at least I got to see yeh today. Got to ge' goin' now, good bye."

"Bye, Hagrid," Harry and Hermione replied in unison. They quickly finished their breakfast and then went to see McGonagall, who was still at the staff table.

"Profess – er, Headmistress McGonagall," Harry said as they approached her table.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, how can I help you?" she replied.

"Well we're getting ready to get going to the Burrow, but we wanted to say good bye first and thanks for, well, everything," said Harry.

"It is we who should be thanking you, Mr. Potter," she replied. "And I think I speak for the entire staff when I say I hope to see you back in some way next year."

Harry began to turn pink at her compliment. "Thanks, Headmistress. Will you need any other help rebuilding or will it all be handled by professionals? I mean if I wanted to come later this summer to help could I?"

"Of course we'll need help, Mr. Potter. Even with the professional crews there's a lot of work to be done. Just send me an owl if you wish to come help us. Your friends are more than welcome as well. In fact I think we'll be sending out notices to many families from the school soon. Don't forget to send me your owls soon on how you would like to finish your education. While I cannot promise anything we are trying to figure out options for you. You too, Miss Granger, though I think I already know what your answer will be," she finished with a small smile.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. She and Harry then turned and left the Great Hall.

"I just want to see Kreacher first. I'm thinking of leaving him here at least for now seeing as we don't know if Grimmwauld Place is safe and I don't think he'd want to be set free, at least not yet," Harry told her. "Kreacher!"

With a snap Kreacher appeared with a smile on his face, which seemed to surprise both Harry and Hermione. "How may Kreacher serve most gracious and noble Master?"

"Kreacher, we don't know if 12 Grimmwauld Place is safe yet. I don't want you going back until it's cleared. I'm leaving you here for now, and when I return we will talk more, but I must be leaving. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Need? Master dares ask if there is anything Kreacher needs? My Master is more gracious than ever. Kreacher needs nothing here. Kreacher looks forward to serving Master upon his return! Is there anything else Kreacher can do for noble Master?"

Harry was quite embarrassed at Kreacher's accolades by this point. "Er, no, that's fine. I don't know when I'll be back, so do take care," he replied as he dismissed the elf. After Kreacher left he turned to Hermione. "He sure has had a change in heart, but I don't think he'd take it too well if I set him free. Don't worry, once I find a place to stay I'll give him as much freedom as I can. I just don't think he'd take it well. Shall we go?"

Hermione frowned a bit at this, but decided now wasn't the time to take issue with Harry. When she thought back to the battle and seeing Kreacher fighting for Harry she realized he might have a point. She and Harry turned to return the Great Hall when they spotted Dunham standing on the far side of the door, obviously trying to give them a measure of privacy while still keeping an eye on them. "We're ready to go," she informed the Auror.

"Ok, well lets head out to the gate. A few more Aurors will meet us there and we will take a port key from there." Dunham walked behind them as they made their way to the entry hall and into the warm sunshine. Three figures were waiting near the gate.

As the reached the gate Dunham nodded to a middle-aged wizard. "Gibbs, it's good to see you again. May I introduce Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione, this is Auror Gibbs," she said pointing to the man she greeted first, "Auror Skinner," as she pointed to a skinny bald man wearing glasses, "and Auror Parker," as she pointed to a taller woman with dark hair.

Harry thought Gibbs looked nice enough, though he doubted he would ever be surprised, whereas Skinner looked more like a someone who would be more comfortable behind a desk. As for Parker she had a proud yet determined look on her face which caused Harry to think she was very good at her job.

"Lets get a move on it. The security team left about five minutes ago so we should be good to go," Gibbs said as he bent down to pick up an old trainer. "Everyone grab on."

As they each grabbed a part of the trainer Dunham waved her wand. Harry immediately felt the familiar tugging sensation behind his navel which always accompanied port key travel. In another moment they were standing on the road near the Burrow. Another Auror stood there. "The area's clear, boss," he said to Gibbs.

"I'll accompany you into the yard while Gibbs handles the hand-off to the team here," Dunham said. "I must impress upon you the importance of staying here unless accompanied by an Auror. We doubt anyone will be so foolish as to attempt anything here, but there are an unknown number of Death-eaters and sympathizers with the Dark Lord on the loose. Your priority is important right now because like it or not you've become a status symbol. If one of them can take you down they would probably gather a decent following. The war may be over but the fighting isn't." With that she lead Harry and Hermione to the Burrow.

As they approached the house itself Ron and Ginny came running down the path. "It's about bloody time you got here," Ron said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. Both he and Ginny had puffy eyes from crying.

"I wasn't sure how much longer we could stand it alone," Ginny explained. "Mum and George have been the worst, but all of us have been pretty bad. It comes in waves, and right now it's George and Dad who are pretty bad. It doesn't help that we don't really have anything to do."

The words of his friends tore up Harry's heart again. At this point he knew it was stupid to say it was his fault. No, all the blame belonged to Tom Riddle. All the same he couldn't bear to see the family that had adopted him as one of their own in so much pain.

As the tears threatened to flow from his eyes Ginny pulled him into a hug. "It'll get better," she whispered in his ear. He was vaguely away of Hermione patting his back as he saw Ron looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. "We're just glad you're here now, Harry. We had to get away because when one of us starts to go it seems like we all lose it."

Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there as he cried onto Ginny's shoulders and she onto his. Finally he released her and straitened up, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Well, lets get on with it," he said softly as his voice threatened to give way. 'This isn't how it's supposed to be,' he thought. 'I'm supposed to be the one comforting them.'

---


	3. Chapter 3: When Do We Get Back to Normal

(Author's note: If you recognize it it probably wasn't my idea. Also a few of the names are borrowed as well.

Sorry it took me so long, but some of the conversations are a bit out of my element, or at least one side of the conversation was. Also I started school again and I don't have internet access at home yet.)

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny made their way back to the house. Already Harry was starting to see what Ginny meant when she said it comes in waves. Although his grief over Fred's death had overtaken him, and in turn the other three, at the start of the path once they over came it they talked almost normally up to the house. Yet the grief was still there, fermenting under the surface. Although Harry had experienced the peculiarities of grief several times before, this was the first time he knew what it was like to normally grieve as a family. After Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore's deaths Harry ended up back at the Dursley's and found himself grieving alone. Although he grieved for Dobby's death with a group of friends the task at hand had pushed the grief aside somewhat. Although Harry had to suffer grief before this was the first time he would be allowed to grieve in a natural way with friends and family.

As they reached the door of the Burrow a thought occurred to him. "Didn't the Aurors side with the Ministry under Riddle's control? How can we just trust them now?" he asked.

Mr. Weasley, who was sitting outside in the sunshine next to the door in between the waves of the storm of grief who answered. "Kingsley explained it before we left. Not all Aurors sided with the Ministry. Some who were in the field refused to return and be ruled by Voldemort. Others resisted where they could and fled once they were able to do so. He-who-must-not-be-named hushed it up and filled the gaps with his Death-eaters and the snatching squads. It was from those who remained loyal that Kingsley drew up our protective details."

Harry hadn't noticed Mr. Weasley at first and was thus a bit shocked when he spoke. "So these are all people Kingsley knew?"

"Of course, Harry. Many in the Ministry tried to resist, but with many of the higher-ups either swearing allegiance to V-voldemort or under an Imperius curse the rank and file had no choice but to comply. It happened so suddenly and the Death-eaters were so well organized that few had the chance to flee. I believe you yourself saw that when you snuck into the Ministry."

"H-H-Harry, dear," Molly sniffed as she burst through the door, "It's good to have you back." She immediately pulled Harry into a fierce embraces. Harry couldn't help but notice her tear-stained face. She must have stopped crying a moment before she saw him. He had to fight hard not to break down into another fit for tears not only for Fred, but for Remus and Tonks and Dobby as well.

It was different this time. No longer was Harry alone in his suffering. Although it seemed his grief hit him harder this time, but for the first time in his life he realized the the healing that comes from mourning with friends, with family.

*** ******

The rest of the day passed with times of tears and, much to Harry's surprise, times of laughter. Yet there were two people who were more affected by their grief than any of the others. Neither Mrs. Weasley nor George laughed. They would seem to cry themselves out. George would then withdraw, moving to a corner or to another room. Harry learned from Ron that he had refused to stay in his old room the night before and he seemed to avoid going near there. Mrs. Weasley would try and work every time she stopped weeping. She was both trying to get things done while she knew she had the strength as well as trying to push her tears as far away as possible.

It was after a simple lunch of sandwiches that Harry quietly asked Ginny if she wanted to go for a walk. He already understood what she had meant that morning about being glad he and Hermione were there at last and thus figured she could use an excuse to get out as much as he needed one.

At first they walked in silence around the sunlit garden. What could he say? There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to hear from her, but where should he start? As he thought about what to say they kept walking, heading down the path to the road.

"Thanks," said Ginny quietly at last.

"For what?"

"For getting me out and letting me think," she explained as she she took his hand. "It's odd, I want to be alone but at the same time I don't. I need some time to think and everything but it just doesn't seem right to leave everyone," she finished softly, her voice barely audible.

"I thought you could use a break," he replied with a small smile. They were now making their way down the stream that ran by the Burrow. They settled down into silence for a few more minutes. 'Just get on with it, Harry,' he thought to himself. "Ginny, I," he paused, grasping for words, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there with you, or you could have been with us," His words were now flowing swiftly out of his mouth in a rush, like a waterfall. "I wish I could have done more, maybe there was something I could have done --"

"Shut up," Ginny snapped with a fierce look in her eyes. "How the hell can you still blame yourself?" She stopped and turned to face Harry, looking into his eyes. For a brief moment he thought she was going to slap him. "We all knew what we were risking. Every one of us who came back to fight. You stopped it, Harry." Tears were now filling her eyes which caused Harry to feel even worse. He brought her out here so she wouldn't have to cry; he knew how much she hated to cry. "Fred knew what he was doing, just like the rest of us, just like Dad did when he was guarding the prophecy and was bitten by the snake, like Bill did last year when he came to fight the Death-eaters when Dumbledore died and Greyback nearly killed him, and just like I did when I joined the fight. How many more would have died if you didn't go through that, that," she stammered looking for a word strong enough to describe his fights with Riddle. "The HELL that bastard put you through," she finished. She was hugging him now, holding him as though letting go would mean his death yet leaning on him for support.

Harry didn't know what to do. He just rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest. "I know, Ginny," he whispered, "I know in my head, but I still feel like I should have done more."

She was starting to gain control of her tears. "I-it was almost you," she said with a cracking voice, "P-percy and, and R-ron told me about it. You and Percy and Fred were there and Percy said it should have been him, but if it was that close it could have been you..." she trailed off." She finally let go of him. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean for that," she stammered looking for words. "I mean I never wanted you to see me like this," she continued to sniffle.

"It's alright, Ginny," he softly replied. "Remember what I said at the memorial?"

"The part about today being a time to mourn?"

"Yes, I mean after all the happened," Harry's voice began to waiver as he continued, "and then with Fred, Remus, Tonks, who the hell could just pick right back up?" He had to take a deep breath the steady himself before continuing. "Hermione helped me write that, and she pointed out that a lot of people came who didn't really know anyone who died very well. She and Kingsley actually wrote most of what I said. I just told them what I thought it should be about after talking with Hermione. Those who didn't really lose anyone needed to take a day to mourn for those they never knew."

Harry paused and thought back to those he had lost in the war. He never knew his parents, yet he keenly felt their absence. It had been incredibly sickening to see Cedric killed in cold blood, especially when Harry had himself urged Cedric to take the cup with him, yet he really didn't know Cedric that well. Sirius' death had been the hardest. Although he only knew Sirius for a couple years his godfather had been in some ways closer than anyone else. Yet with all the deaths Harry had seen in his young life he still didn't know what to say. He knew that most of what he could say would seem trite and empty compared to the loss Ginny was feeling along with the rest of the Weasley family. Finally Harry thought of something that might help her.

"Hermione said she read somewhere that the whole first year can be the hardest, what with all the anniversaries and holidays reminding us of those who aren't there and all," Harry said softly. "No one expects us to just mysteriously adjust to life without Fred, and none of us would want to – it would be like forgetting him. But we aren't going to mope around forever. It will take time but we'll get through this." He paused as he took a deep breath before finishing, "I'm here for you, Ginny, I hope you know that." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

After a moment Harry let go of her and they walked in silence. Ginny was the one to break it. "I'm worried about George. He's taking this the hardest, and I suppose he should." She spoke softly and slowly. "He's hardly eaten anything and he barely left the sitting room yesterday or this morning. He stayed down there all night with the casket, and I don't think he slept at all. Mum's bad off too."

"I imagine it's hard, losing the one person who was always there for everything he did. Maybe Hermione will know what to say," Harry replied. "I suppose I can try to talk to him later too. He probably blames himself for getting separated, maybe I can help with that. If nothing else maybe he just needs someone who isn't a Weasley to talk to. At least someone who isn't _officially_ a Weasley," he corrected himself.

**** ** ****

Shortly after Harry and Ginny left Hermione took Ron's hand and led him out the back door. "You look like you could use some fresh air."

Ron merely nodded in response. As they walked around the Garden Hermione began to speak. "It doesn't seem real, does it?" She figured Ron might need to talk about something, anything, except Fred right now.

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't even feel safe here anymore, not after how the wedding ended," replied Ron as he thought of their narrow escape nine months earlier. "I always figured we'd get through this just fine. My family, I mean. I know I hadn't the right, but I just thought that somehow we would all be fine. Even during the battle. After all, we're Weasleys, and we're warriors. Then when we were captured," his voice began to waiver as his tears began to fall. "But we got out, and we got Luna and Dean and Mr. Ollivander out and we at least couldn't die. When Fred..." Ron lost control here and started to weep.

"It's OK, Ron, I know," Hermione replied as she put an arm around him. "I mean in the back of my mind I knew it could happen, but you, Harry and I had each other." She stood that way for a while, just listening to him weep as she rubbed his back. They continued to wander around the Weasley's yard.

I haven't let go of _her_ wand yet," Hermione said at last. "Even when I sleep I need to have it to be ready. I thought when Voldermort was dead that would be it, but it seems worse than ever now, almost like I'm waiting for the next battle, for the bigger one. Even now I feel so, so, so revealed. When do we get back to normal, back to how it used to be?"

Ron and finished weeping for now. He slowly took her hand in his, unsure of what to say. His thoughts and heart both raced as he remembered their brief kiss in the heat of battle. Was that all it was? Did she just want to forget it? Shouldn't he still be mourning Fred and not worrying about the beautiful girl next to him? No, it could wait, he decided. Maybe later today they would talk about that, but he needed a bit more time first.

"I think they went for a walk by the river," Hermione replied. Sure enough as they turned the corner they found Harry and Ginny walking towards them. The four four of them made their way back to the house in silence. Once outside the door they began to talk but waited outside in the warm sunshine.

***** ** *****

Dinner that evening was a somber occasion. The talk soon turned to the funeral plans. "If we have the funeral on Friday that gives us 2 days to get ready," Mr. Weasley was saying. "We can use the morning to have a marquee set up in the yard and get everything set, then have the funeral in the afternoon."

"If we have it on Friday then Harry and I will be able to go to the Colin's funeral on Thursday and we'll all be able to go to the Lupins' funeral on Saturday," Hermione added.

Harry looked down at his plate of food. He had hardly ate a single bit and was merely pushing the food around the plate. All the talks of funerals for people he had called friends was making him feel ill.

"We need to do something more than just have flowers. He won't want that." Everyone looked up at the husky sound of George's voice. He had hardly spoken a word all day. "I think Lee can help with the decorating." George looked at his mother's face and added, "Please, Mum, it's what he wants. We, well, we did talk about it once or twice. I also think I should do the eulogy. Dad or whoever else can speak too, but he wants me to do this."

His words twisted like a knife in Harry's gut. The twins had actually talked about what would happen if they died during the war while Harry had assumed everyone would just get through it. What right did he have to make such assumptions? Maybe he had it easy while he was on the run. He had only run into Death-eaters a couple times. How long was it before Fred and George had been forced to close their beloved shop? Maybe Snape had been right. Maybe he was just arrogant. Maybe...

Ginny watched as Harry started to look like he would be ill. Even before that he had looked less and less comfortable. As George talked she reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, offering what small comfort she could. She couldn't help but think back to earlier today as they walked around the lake. She enjoyed holding his hand again. She thought about where she and Harry now stood. It was far easier than thinking about Fred's funeral. Where did they stand now? It had hurt when Harry broke up with her, but she knew she couldn't go with him. She was still underage and thus she still had the trace. She figured after the battle they would just get back together, but then again she never thought her brother would die. Why was she thinking of Harry when she should be paying attention to her family plan her brother's funeral? She puller her hand away from Harry.

Her touch had been comforting. She still cared for him. As Ginny held his hand under the table Harry began to calm down. He would get through this. Her touch reminded him that she didn't blame him. No blamed him now, not even himself. They were a family united in grief. Then she pulled her hand away and he was suddenly an outsider again. His stomach began to churn again, and once more felt like an outsider. It hardly seemed possible that just two days ago he had felt like a needed part of this family, united with them over Fred's death when it was the discussion of Fred's funeral that was separating him from them right now.

'But what do you really have in common with them now? They all assume they know what it was like, but only Ron and Hermione were there with me,' he thought as his stomach continued to churn. 'And how well did I really know Fred?' Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Ginny. He thought again of how hard it had been to break things off with her even with their unspoken understanding that he would return and resume their relationship. But that was before. 'How can she know what I went through? How can I know what _she_ went through? At least she had some time away from the horrors at Hogwarts when she was at her Aunt Muriel's. Will she ever understand?'

As strains from the discussion floated in and out of his mind he wondered if he would be able to relate with anyone here at the table. Not even Ron and Hermione knew what it was like for him in the woods. Sure, they heard more about what had transpired than any of the rest and they knew of the horcruxes about which no one else at the table knew. But they didn't have to fight that battle. They too were on the outside. Harry began to sweat.

He quickly excused himself. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" Molly asked right before he left the room. It was then that Harry realized everyone was staring at him again. No, they couldn't understand.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a few minutes," he lied. "I'll just go lie down for a bit."

"You don't look well, Harry," Molly replied, "Ron, help him to the couch."

"No, really, I think it will be better if I just get some fresh air or lie down." Harry felt even worse now for distracting the Weasleys from planning the memorial for their son. 'They shouldn't have to worry about me too,' he thought as he turned and headed for the stairs before Ron could get up. He bolted for the bathroom first where he doused his face with water. 'Give them a chance,' he thought. 'Maybe in time they'll understand.'

In an instant he was standing in the forest again. He saw the flash of green hit him....

'No,' came another voice in his mind. He was back in the bathroom at the Burrow. 'They don't know what it was like. They _can't _know what it was like.'

Harry was suddenly back at Hogwarts walking into the forest under his invisibility cloak. He paused as he passed Ginny....

"And I never _want_ the to know. No one should have to face that evil. I shouldn't have had to, but better that I face it than my friends, better me than _my family_.'

Harry was suddenly away of someone knocking on the door and calling his name. He was suddenly aware that his heart was racing.

"Harry, are you alright, mate?" Ron called.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Harry opened the door. "I'll just go lie down now. I'm fine, Ron, really." As he turned and continued up the stairs he noticed Bill and Arthur watching from next landing down. Harry made his way to Ron's room and collapsed onto his cot and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.

***** ** *****

(A/N: For those who can relate to the second half let me just say that to a **much** lesser degree than what is put forth in this story I have been there. Part of what the characters will be going through in the next few chapters is from both personal experience and research. (I'll just say that for what I want to do with my life I have studied the re-integration process and I have gone through it myself.) In fact one of the lines from Harry's thoughts is from something I've told myself and my family and friends.)


	4. Chapter 4: Subversions

NOTE: I lost a good chunk of this chapter at the end. I'm not sure what happened, but I lost about 2 pages worth. Thank you to the reviewers who pointed this out. I will try and re-upload the proper version tomorrow.

Chapter 4: Subversions

As Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep the Weasleys and Hermione gathered around the table. Arthur Weasley looked at his family. Bill and Fleur looked tired and concerned and they were obviously griving, but of the group they seemed to be holding up the best. Charlie looked more care-worn that Arthur could remember. His second eldest sported a few new scars. Arthur wondered just what it was that brought Charlie to the battle, but at some point Charlie had shown up. No one knew exactly when, but in the midst of the fighting Charlie had shown up to fight alongside Arthur. Charlie looked like he was still in shock, probably from Fred's death.

Percy was hunched down in his chair, which in itself told Arthur something was wrong. Percy had always conducted himself in a proper manner. Arthur was struck at how Percy seemed to be adrift throughout the evening meal. He had not joined the conversation, nor had he met anyone's eyes. Yet beyond that Arthur had to believe that his newly reconciled son had a story to tell. Even throughout Percy's estrangement Arthur had to think that somewhere deep down his son would find a way to do what was right. Arthur sighed as he thought of how hard it had been to see his son in the Ministry knowing how Percy had cut himself off from the family. Yet he knew Percy was a Gryffindor and had no doubt Percy would stand up for what was right, even though it have taken the wrong side taking over the Ministry for Percy to see what was right. Arthur hoped that his son was not broken by the harsh lessons the war had taught.

Arthur looked to George who was sitting listlessly in his chair, eyes downcast. It struck him as just _wrong_ how George wasn't laughing, joking, or trying to pull the others out of their misery. George sat there as a half-man, one who would have to learn to live all over again.

As Arthur looked to his two youngest and Hermione he feared for what he saw. For the first time he noticed the haunted look he had seen in the eyes of many others years before. Ron suddenly reminded him of the last time he had seen Molly's brothers. There was a sense of loss in his eyes combined with the haunted look of one who had seen the horrors of war. Yet there was something more, something he had seen in Fabian the last few times. It was the look of one who found a reason to fight and to live in the midst of loss. His youngest had found a young woman to stand by him. And Hermione was indeed standing beside Ron, supporting him. Arthur noted how she sat closer to Ron than she had in the past, leaning towards him. More than that he noted how Hermione seemed to find a way to touch him every few moments - how she brushed his arm as she reached for the butter; Her fingers gently squeezed Ron's as she accepted a dish they were passing around. She had pressed against Ron when they first sat down, using the pretense of sliding over to make room for Percy to slide into his spot. Yes, it seemed that in the midst of unspeakable horrors Arthur's youngest son had found love. The look in Ron's eyes betrayed his secret though; such a discovery had come at a very steep price indeed.

Then there was Ginny, Arthur's youngest. Her eyes showed first a grief and deep concern. The reasons were obvious to Arthur. She was grieving over the loss of one of her brothers, but more than that for the loss of friends. He had noticed that in the midsts of their mourning in the Great Hall at Hogwarts how she had wandered ever so often to the body of a student she had known - her classmates and friends. Arthur felt a pang in his heart as he realized what else showed on her face. At sixteen, three months before she was to be considered an adult, she too had the eyes of a veteran. He had seen for himself her dueling skills as she faced death-eaters in the midst of the battle. Had his wife not intervened Arthur knew that his daughter would have fought Bellatrix LeStrange, and, he realized with a start, she may have been able to hold her own. Arthur thought back to when they had picked Ginny up for the Easter holiday. She had the look of one who had seen far too much fear and horror. He remembered her relief when they had to leave the Burrow. Yes, she was sad to leave, but there had been relief in the fact that she would not need to return to Hogwarts.

Yet not all was lost. Arthur had watched his daughter with Harry during dinner. As with Ron and Hermione there was a closeness between Ginny and Harry - the lingering touches, how their bodies had leaned towards each other, even a couple quick glances. And now that Harry had retreated upstairs to the room he shared with Ron there was concern - quick glances towards the stairs, the bite of her lower lip, the slight hunch in her posture. The concern was more than just for her family and friends, but for her Harry. It reminded Arthur of her behavior before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Arthur looked to his wife. Her eyes were red and puffy, and he knew she has having troubling keeping things together. But they would get through this just as they had when her brothers were killed in the first war - as a family.

Finally, Arthur spoke. "Well, it's been a hard day. We're all tired and hurting. Bill, Charlie, you two remember what it was like when Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon were killed - you two are old enough to remember their jokes. But we got through it." Arthur squeezed his wife's hand as he paused a moment. "We got through it together, as a family, and that is just how we need to get through this." Arthur paused again and took a sip from his glass. "Each one of us has stories from the past year.

"George, I know that some how you and Fred found a way to help those who needed help most. You two certainly had no problem getting to the Hog's Head when the word was sent out. The same goes for you, Percy - I know you are a Gryffindor through and through and once you finally realized how things were I know you found a way to stand up to injustice. And Heaven knows what you were doing overseas, Charlie, but we all saw you in the battle.

"Bill, you kept us appraised when Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up at Shell Cottage. You let us know something was going to happen when they left, even though you didn't know where they were going or why.

"Ginny, I watched you enough to know that you faced horrors at Hogwarts this year, and we all saw you in the battle fighting snatcher and Death-eaters and winning one moment then giving comfort to the wounded the next.

"Ron and Hermione, we don't know what you and Harry were doing, but whatever it was it made it possible for Tom Riddle to be defeated for good.

"I can see in your eyes that you are all hurting; you are all wounded; we are all grieving. Your mother and I have our stories too. Tomorrow we are going to start sharing our stories, each one of us."

His family began to protest, but Arthur held up his hand. "I know it won't be easy, and I don't think any of us are ready to share our whole story, but tomorrow we will start to share, all of us as a family - and that includes you, Hermione, and Harry as well.

"Now I don't know what Harry is going through right now, but it seems he is questioning his role in our family, so we are going to make sure he knows we are a family and we hold each other up. I think we all need to be reminded that each one of us chose to fight. We all chose to join the battle, and we need to remember why each one of us did, including Fred.

"Bill and Fleur, I expect you to return here in the morning. When you're ready you can head to your beds. Ron, please watch Harry for us. I'm worried he's taking this harder that he should and is blaming himself for the actions of others. We would all do well to remember that what's done is done and we did the best we could, even if it doesn't feel that way. Not one of us should be in the place of another."

Harry awoke with a start. He was sure he heard a noise, but didn't know what it was. He grabbed his wand and quietly got out of bed and over to the window. He looked out, his senses straining to see or hear something. Upon finding nothing he silently opened the door and crept down the stairs, careful to avoid the ones he knew would make noise. At each landing Harry paused to listen. His ears strained to hear something out of place, but found nothing until the final one. Harry was standing outside of Ginny's room when he heard something from the floor below. He crept down the final flight of stairs trying to be silent and avoiding the steps he knew to squeak. He winced at the slight groan of a step which he didn't remember making any noise, but pushed through to the sitting room. His eyes scanned the room.

Then Harry saw it. A silouette framed by the window with a wand drawn. Harry reacted and quickly fired a stunner at the figure which promptly dropped to the carpet, dropping a wand in the process. "Accio wand," Harry murmured and the intruder's wand leapt towards him. "Incarcerous," he quietly ordered and the prone body was quickly bound with ropes. Harry moved to the unconscious person, wondering who managed to get past the Aurors guarding the house and into the Weasley's home.

It was only when he was a couple feet away that his mind registered the long red hair.

Harry looked to the foreign wand in his hand and dropped his own. "No," he muttered as he sank to the ground. "Ginny, I'm sorry..."

Harry didn't know how long he stayed on the floor before his brain began to emerge from his shock. He quickly freed Ginny from the bonds and gently moved her so she was sitting against the side of the sofa. _Please forgive me,_ he thought as he stroked her hair. Finally he picked up his wand, pointed it at Ginny and said, "Ennerverate."

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he began as Ginny's mind was aroused. "I didn't know it was you."

"Harry?" she asked, "What happened?"

"I, I, well, I woke up an thought I heard a noise. When I got down here I saw you by the window but didn't realize it was you," Harry explained in a shaky voice. "I just ... reacted. I stunned you then summoned your wand and bound you. I swear, Ginny, I didn't know it was you until I got over to you."

"Shh, it's alright, Harry," she replied as she gently rubbed his face. "You didn't know." She reached for his hand and gently squeezed it. "You were just doing what you probably did all year - you defended yourself and your friends." Ginny put her hand on Harry's back. "I was just stunned for a bit, no harm done."

"I _attacked_ you, Ginny! I just attacked you before I realized who you were!"

"Harry, it's fine. Really, I mean it! Why don't I fix you a cuppa?"

It was at this point that Harry realized his hands were shaking. "I think I need something stronger," he said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. Rather than reaching for the cabinet with the tea or for the kettle he reached to where he had seen George put a bottle of firewhiskey earlier. Harry conjured up a shot glass, looked at Ginny then conjured a second. "Do you want one too? Just a quick shot to calm your nerves?"

"No, Harry, and I don't think you need any either. Heaven knows George and Percy had enough for both of us yesterday. And I'm underage still. I don't think Mum would like it if she came down and saw us doing shots at this hour."

"It's fine, Ginny. She won't be down yet. But if you're sure..." Harry shrugged and poured himself a small shot then put the bottle back where George had stashed it before quickly downing the shot. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid. Some muggles do this to calm down, and if it's just one I'll be fine. Besides, I know I need to be sober to get rid of the evidence." Harry then vanished the glasses and winked at Ginny. "Now, how about that tea?"

A couple hours latter Molly found the two of them sitting at the table with two cold, half-filled mugs of tea. "Good morning, dears," she greeted them, "How long have the two of you been awake?"

Harry heard the note of motherly protectiveness in her voice. "Only for a couple hours, Mrs. Weasley," he replied. "I woke up last night and couldn't get back to sleep so I came down and found Ginny in the sitting room. Since neither of us could get to sleep we decided to fix some tea."

Mrs. Weasley decided to try another tactic. "Harry, dear, are you sure you're feeling OK? You gave us all quite a scare last night. Perhaps you should just go lie down for a bit and you'll find sleep won't be as hard to come by as you thought."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm feeling much better now," he protested while not quite meeting her gaze.

Molly sighed. "Well, why don't you go relax on the sofa while I get breakfast ready."

"Sounds good, Mum," Ginny interjected as she pulled Harry to his feet. She wanted time with Harry and knew she had to act fast before her mother conscripted her into helping with breakfast. They were already crossing the threshold into the sitting room before Molly could protest. With a resigned sigh she began to prepare breakfast. She was beginning to realize all of her children were adults now, even Ginny who wouldn't be legally and adult for another three months. She fought back the tears once more as she set about fixing breakfast.

The Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione, gathered after breakfast. Harry had tried to get out of it, hoping to leave the Weasleys to grieve by themselves, but to his surprise Mr. Weasley had insisted he stay. He had expected the objections to be lead by Mrs. Weasley or Ron, not Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, you're part of the reason we're here. After you, er, fell ill last night I realize that we need to hear what the rest of the family has been doing for the past year. I think it will help for us to see that each one of us made sacrifices and fought, among other reasons, for the family. And yes, you are indeed a part of this family, and I think this will help you see that.

"I suppose I'll start us out. After Bill and Fleur's wedding I had no choice but to keep working at the Ministry. I was moved away from my old job and given a menial task which kept me away from muggle artifacts and anything to do with the inner workings of the ministry. That didn't mean I couldn't help resist. I still helped with filings for magical law enforcement and later for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I was able to feed some information to Kingsley and others, which became important as varies magical creatures, such as giants, were brought in to help the Death-eaters. I may have, er, redirected some of them to more uninhabited areas.

"After about a month I thought I might be getting a pass, but then one day I was told that I was being watched more closely than I thought. I was a bit surprised about the source, but I thought Runcorn was threatening me. It has never been a secret at the Ministry where I stand on Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"That was actually me, Arthur, you see Ron, Hermione and I needed to, er, retrieve something from the Ministry," Harry explained.

There was an explosion of voices.

"You WHAT!" exclaimed Molly, George, and Percy all in different tones.

"You could have been captured or killed or..." continued Molly, though she was unsure of what to say after killed.

"Brilliant!" laughed George, "Imagine, Undesirable Number One, right in the Ministry with the Death-eaters on watch!"

"Do you have any idea how risky that was? I'm not sure any of us could have helped you if you were caught. We never had anyone in the holding cells," said Percy.

"Well, perhaps we'll explain later," Harry replied. "but the warning helped, Mr. Weasley?"

"It did indeed, Harry," Arthur responded. "When I got home that day Molly and I prepared what we needed to move out on a moment's notice. It was dead useful at Easter. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I did what I could to resist and though I was being watched I was able to pass messages for those who were actively helping the Muggle-borns. It didn't seem like much, but every once in a while I got a message back that a family had been saved."

"So that's why memos had DRCMC stamped on them. Some of those messages helped us get new identities just in time, father," said Percy who seemed oblivious to the astonished looks from Charlie and Ginny.

"I also worked with a few members of the Order to try and plan on how to fight outright if needed," continued Arthur. "We wanted to be able to lead a revolution from within in Harry were ever captured. We never got very far though. But as the months passed we were able to make connections with Aurors and others who managed to flee Riddle's followers. Some of them were able to make contact with the Ministry's counterparts in other nations. We did our best to make sure we were ready once Voldemort was defeated.

Then around Easter we got word from Bill that you three," at this Arthur gestured to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, "were captured. Since we were ready we left for Aunt Muriel's with Ginny and placed the house under the Fidelis charm. From there we waited, though it helped that Bill kept us updated about the safety of the three of you."

At these words Ginny, who had been sitting next to Harry, inched closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"We heard from Bill after you left Shell Cottage. There were rumors later that day about a break-in at Gringotts, and that night Aberforth sent us a message that the three of you were at Hogwarts. Other order members and resistance fighters were telling us that at the Ministry there was word of a big night to look for Harry, so we were ready. Just before we left Ginny told us you were planning on fighting, and, well, I guess you know the rest."

There was silence for a moment then Bill said, "I guess I should go next. After the wedding Fleur and I fled to France for a couple weeks. We figured we ought to continue with our plans for our honeymoon and would decide the best course of action from there. Of course because of the questioning we left a few days later. While we were in France Fleur managed to arrange for places to stay for those who might need them. The French Ministry of Magic was already trying to find ways to assist those who wanted to resist Voldemort. Monseur Delacour explained that the French feared that if Voldemort was able to subdue England then he would look to the continent next.

"After a couple weeks abroad we were able to return to England. I suspect Gringotts had a hand in helping with that, and since I had been laying low the Ministry didn't see us as much of a threat."

"Also, because ze Ministry thought zat 'Arry was not at our wedding zey though zat we 'ad not been helping 'im," added Fleur.

"So Fleur and I did what we could to stay low and keep our ears open. We were able to help funnel some funds to groups. We heard of a photographer who needed supplies for magical photographs to fake IDs for muggle-borns and we were able to buy him what he needed, occasionally with some left-over ministry funds," Bill explained with a smirk. He then turned serious again as he continued "We also opened our home to those who needed a place to lay low."

Ron noticed that Bill was looking away from where he and Hermione were sitting as Bill said this. Hermione squeezed his hand gently and pressed against his side.

"Which as you all know, came to mean Ron, Hermione, and Harry along with old Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and a goblin named Griphook. Fleur helped heal their injuries and I gave advice where I could to help them. But you all know that part. Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione left we knew something might happen so we let Mum and Dad know and got in touch with Remus and Tonks to wait and listen. Then we got the message from Aberforth and went to Hogwarts and, well, you know the rest. I just hope we did some good during the past ten months. At times it felt like all we could do was keep our heads down and wait."

"You did more than that, Bill," Harry replied. "Ron, Hermione, and I owe our lives to you. And if we hadn't been able to finish the job Professor Dumbledore gave us then Voldemort might never have been defeated."

"Yes, and I happen to know that those photography supplies helped get a number of Muggle-borns to freedom," George added. "Fred and I helped the one who arranged that through our friends. You may have been laying low, but you still found a way to stick it to those bastards."

"Hear, hear!" interjected Percy.

"Well, we like to zink we were just doing our part, as were all of you, non?" said Fleur.

"I for one," said George, "would like to hear just what Percy was doing. I imagine that you didn't just wake up the day of the battle and decide to fight the Death-eaters. Come on, Perce, tell us just what you were doing this past year."

Percy sighed. "Very well, but I must warn you, it's nothing as glamorous as smuggling photography supplies and faked IDs or giving sanctuary to those who needed it most. I just did what I had to do." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You all know what a world class ministry loving, family disowning prat I was. Last night I tried to write an apology and explanation, but the words just didn't seem right. Then I thought about what Fred said when I got to Hogwarts to fight. He was the first to forgive me, so I figure that should be enough.

"After you-know-who appeared in the Ministry when Ron, Ginny, Harry and their friends fought the Death-eaters I knew that Dumbledore had been at least partly right. But I still wanted to trust the Ministry. I told myself that Fudge must have had a reason for keeping things quiet. I know it doesn't make sense, but didn't want to believe I had been that wrong. Fudge said he had plans, but then things got so bad within two months that I had knew Fudge was incompetent. I should have apologized then, but I didn't. When Rufus Scrimgour took over he kept me on and said he had a plan. He said that by staying strong and allowing the Ministry to do things the right way fewer people would be hurt. Scrimgour planned on using the Aurors to fight the Death-eaters. We all know how well that worked. Once you-know-who -"

"_Tom Riddle_," Harry interjected sharply, "His name was Tom Riddle, not 'You-know-how' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or 'The Dark Lord,' and certainly not 'Lord Voldemort!' The monster's name was Tom Riddle, and he's dead so there's nothing to fear from him anymore."

"Er, right, well, once Tom ... Riddle took over using Thicknese I finally saw that the entire ministry was corrupt - every single department. How else could the entire Ministry carry on with out missing a beat? And I didn't see it until it was too DAMNED late!" Percy finished as he pounded the end table next to him.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Obviously at that point I couldn't go back. As Dad said everyone knew where he stood - he loves muggles and was known to help Professor Dumbledore. I knew if I had any hope of doing any good I had to stay away from you, all of you." At this point Percy was staring at the floor rather than looking anyone in the eye. "But I was determined to do something good.

"The ministry had to keep as many people on as possible, at least to start. If they fired half the staff then there might have been enough people to fight back. There were no snatcher squads yet, and while there were, and probably still are, enough people who believe enough of that pure-blood and magical superiority shit to give Thicknese tentative support he had to shore things up. So he kept me on out of convenience. I was just another paper pusher, but I seemed to be efficient enough. Even when it came to the blood purges as it was called. First came the Hogwarts decrees. I must confess that I allowed those to pass because I thought that Ron and Ginny would be safest there."

Percy barely finished his sentence when Ron and Ginny both began to shout.

"_**Me! What about Hermione?!**_" Ron exploded. "You **know** she's a muggle-born, and what about our friends? You know how many Muggle-borns were in Gryffindor over the years!"

"_**SAFE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SAFE?!**_**"** demanded Ginny. "**You really thought things would be easy with Snape, a DEATH-EATER, running the school**?"

Arthur and Molly exchanged a horrified look. They knew Hogwarts had gotten bad, but Ginny's outburst belied a situation that was every parent's horror.

As soon as Ron began to shout about Hermione's safety she had started to rub his back and softly told him "I'm fine, Ron, I'm safe now," in an attempt to calm him.

Harry felt his chest draw tight and his skin go cold at Ginny's outburst. Neville and Luna told him how bad things had been, but to hear the horror in Ginny's voice he couldn't help but think of how he had stunned her early that morning. His grip on her hand tightened.

As she felt Harry squeeze her hand with an iron grip Ginny remembered where she was and forced herself to stop shouting. She patted Harry's knee. "I'm alright now, Harry," she said softly before adding so quietly only he could hear, "And it could have been worse."

"**ENOUGH!"** shouted Arthur. "Now, I'm sure Percy can explain what he meant. Let me remind you all that your mother and I also thought Hogwarts would be safe."

"As, er, as I was saying," Percy continued, though with less gusto than before, "I thought Hogwarts would be safe, or at least safer than any of the alternatives. I thought the other teachers would have been able to keep Professor Snape in line, but I failed to see that he wouldn't be the only Death-eater there. Yet that seemed to further me in the mind of the Minister - he thought it meant I could be trusted to side with the ministry. Soon memos about the Muggle-born Registration Commission crossed my desk. I was able to filter out the more drastic ones, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Shortly after this I ran into a group of people who wanted to help Muggle-borns. Actually I tried to ask a rather pretty girl out. She shot me down, but a couple weeks later She changed her mind. I think it was because of the help I gave the barmaid at the pub where we would meet. She was facing some problems but it just so happened that her problem had crossed my desk that day. I made sure the paperwork disappeared and since the Ministry had her listed as a half-blood there was nothing more to investigate.

"Percy," said George with a look of admiration combined with disbelief, "Do you mean to say that you broke Ministry laws? There may be hope for you yet, dear brother. I'll make you a troublemaker yet." The look on George's face was mirrored by several others.

"Now now, I wouldn't say I broke any laws, per se," Percy protested. "None of those laws were lawfully passed." At this point Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Mr. Weasley were looking at him with curiosity as they waited for him to explain. Ron and George, however, had matching looks of confusion. "For a law to be legally passed each member of the Wizengamut must be given ample time to review the proposed bill. Since several members were not given proper notice and there was no opportunity for debate, only for a yes or no vote within an hour of proposal, the laws legally have no real effect."

"So anyone arrested under such laws ought to be freed and there would be no need to reconvene the Wizengamut to vote to repeal the laws passed by Riddle?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, that is more or less the case," Percy explained. The words came faster as he talked now for he was getting into his element. "Not all of the laws, mind you, for instance the Hogwarts laws relating to mandatory attendance were properly voted on, but not the ones restricting it to half-blood and pureblood families only. Most of the laws on muggle-borns and half-breeds, however, were rushed through."

"You must explain this to Kingsley later, son, this will make his job much easier," Arthur said with a smile. "I suppose you know which laws were rushed through and which ones were lawfully passed?"

"Many of them, yes, and I'm sure I could find out the rest," replied Percy. "Now unfortunately Thicknesse abolished any type of review process, so such an argument would have been ignored. Because of my prior experience within the Wizengamut and perceived support of the memos, policies and new laws I was appointed as Special Leiason to the Muggle-born Registration Committee. I couldn't help out anyone, but I would manage to make a few files disappear when I could. The easiest were for singles and couples without children. It's much easier to fake a record for one person than for a family, and as you all know the children of Muggle-borns by a half-blood were considered Muggle-borns as well. I was also able to send messages, such as when our forgers needed more photography supplies. Of course no materiels ever passed my desk, I merely passed messages.

"Unfortunately to help anyone I had to allow too many others fall to the grip of that blasted commission. By Halloween I had become heavily involved in a group working to subvert the Ministry. We were as careful as we could be; only a few of us knew anyone outside our cells and none of us knew everyone involved. I did what I could to misdirect investigations and create false leads, but by the end of November we knew our time was numbered. To avoid suspicion I went about work as normal save for the fact that I could no longer safely assist anyone scheduled to appear before the committee. So I made plans to do a bunk. I planned a holiday to the continent with Audrey, then a few days before her work schedule was abruptly changed as she had to fill in to help with extra shifts. Since I couldn't get the trip refunded I left for my holiday alone. I traveled to Belgium, then to Bavaria before finally arriving in Switzerland to assist our network there.

"Before I left had had managed to copy many documents and transfigure them into seemingly useless trinkets for my trip. By the time I arrived at the continental headquarters in Switzerland I had a few volumes of notes on the regime back home. I understand there was quite a search for me. According to the Ministry I spent a couple weeks in Spain, three weeks in Germany, a week and a half touring Italy, and two weeks in Romania visiting Charlie, all in January."

"That would explain the Death-eater visits to the Dragon reserve and why then wouldn't leave me alone," Charlie wryly commented.

"Yes, sorry I was unable to visit, Charlie, but I was stuck in the Alps the whole time doing paperwork and shoring up support from foreign ministries for our cause. The time I spent in the Department of International Cooperation certainly paid off in spades.

"In February I made my way to France where I stayed with Monsieur Delacor working on supply lines. While there I learned that our mysterious ID forger was still in operation and was still providing identities. I imagine that must have infuriated the Death-eaters running the Ministry. In early March I was provided a way back into the country and given a new task. I was to help maintain our network here and focus on gathering support for Muggle-borns in hiding. It was in March when I learned our forger had been captured, but the network found someone else to replace him. The new person was a young man who would have been in Ginny's year. Because he had a talent for photography he only needed a small bit of equipment.

"I spent some time with Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hog's Head. I was there when we heard a rumor that Harry and Hermione had been captured along with Ron. I thought it best to lay low for a few days and hoped to sneak out of Hogshead a few days later. By the time I was able to leave, however, Aberforth received word from the Order that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had escaped. It was decided that if Harry was to come out into the open again we would fight with him. Aberforth gave me his word that he would pass any word about Harry or Ron on to me.

"I travelled to Wales next, spent a few days there gathering photography potions for our forger. I then met and stayed with the Creevey boy for a few days." At the mention of Colin Creevey those who remembered him took a collective breath. It did not surprise Harry to hear that Colin had found a way to help others when in hiding. "I learned he was using the dark room used by a photography club at his muggle school - a stroke of genius that was for no Death-eater would think to look there for missing Ministry materials.

"Finally I got a message from Aberforth that Harry had showed up in his pub and was now at Hogwarts. I alerted some of the cell leaders near there and rushed to Hogwarts."

"Where we agreed that though you had been a prat you were there to help," George interrupted. "And of course we knew know how that went."

There were a few moments of silence as the family reflected on Percy's tale. "Wow, Percy," Bill said breaking the silence, "You really stuck your neck out for a lot of people. If you had been captured..."

"If I had been captured I would have had a one-way trip to Azkaban. Lord knows I had a couple close calls. But I did what I could to help."

"Well, why don't we take a break?" asked Arthur. "Perhaps we could take a half hour to stretch our legs then the rest of you can tell what you've gone through." After hearing Percy's tale he knew his family would need a breather before hearing about the horrors Ginny experienced at Hogwarts, however bad they were, and he was sure no one went through quite as much as Ron, Harry and Hermione. Arthur hoped that George's story would be easier than Percy's and he was pretty sure that Charlie had been the safest as he had spent the majority of the time in Romania.

"Yes, lets take a break. I'll fix us something to eat. Off you go now," added Molly.


	5. Chapter 5: War Stories

A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply

I sincerely apologize for posting an incomplete part of the last chapter. If you did not read the full version please go back and finish it. I still don't know what happened to my initial properly edited version, but it seems to have been lost for good.

Finally, it should be noted that I was Skyping with my wife when spell-checking this and she is far more important so I'm sure something slipped through. If you notice something please quote the sentence so I can find it easily.

**Chapter 5: War Stories**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed outside. "We need to decide what to say," Hermione started. "Obviously we don't want to say too much yet. I suppose we have to tell about the Ministry, and perhaps we should tell them about the Lovegood's -"

"No, Hermione," said Harry retorted sharply. "We'll tell them about the ministry, but that's it. We'll say we went camping and then realized we had to go to Hogwarts. They don't need to hear it all now, and most of them never need to know all of it."

"Harry, you can't just keep everything inside. We have to tell them about it," argued Hermione.

"No, we don't Hermione, I'm not ready for them to hear everything." This time it was Ron who was objecting. "Mind you, we need to say a good deal more than what Harry wants to say, but they don't need to worry about everything. We might need to say something about the horcruxes though."

"**NO!**" exclaimed Harry. "We are not telling about those bloody things."

"Harry, we have to," said Hermione. "If we don't then the rest of our story won't make sense. We only have to tell them about them - we don't need to go into details."

"Good, because she's probably the only one who knows the details," Ron mumbled to Harry who smirked.

"I heard that Ronald. And I am not the only one. But yes, there's no reason to explain how they are made just yet."

"Or ever," replied Ron.

"Fine," Harry said admitting defeat. "We'll ask if any of them has even heard of a horcrux. If not then we'll just say that Riddle found a way to tie his soul to the world even if his body died. We'll then say that there were, er, several of these objects and Dumbledore explained to us how to destroy them. We knew that Umbridge had one, so we'll tell them about the ministry."

The three of them went on planning what to say.

(Break)

Ginny went to follow Harry but as she went outside she saw he went with Ron and Hermione. _They must be figuring out what to say,_ she thought. _I thought he might want to talk to me first though._ For some reason this bothered her. She certainly wanted to warn him about what she had to say. Ginny realized she was jealous of Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was jealous of their friendship. Ron and Hermione had what she wanted with Harry. They could obviously talk about anything.

Just what was _her_ relationship with Harry now? They had dated towards the end of her fifth year, only to break up at Dumbledore's funeral. She knew he did to to try and keep her safe. Last summer it certainly _seemed_ as though he was interested in her. The kiss they shared on his birthday certainly meant something to both of them.

Harry had come to _her_ first when comforting the family about Fred's death. _I was the one he came to when he first got back here,_ she thought. And last night he seemed to calm down when she put her hand on his leg. Harry had certainly been glad to hold her hand and touch her this morning. Then there was the matter of him stunning her last night. When she awoke from the stunning spell he had been worried about her well-being and had been horrified that he had stunned her rather than being worried about what the Weasleys would think if they knew he stunned her.

Harry definitely cared about her, but where exactly did they stand now? Would the start dating again? She didn't know. Right now she just wanted to talk to him. She needed to figure out what to say and she wanted him to hear it from her in private first. That couldn't be helped now; they _were not_ dating now, although she hoped they would resume dating soon. She took a walk around the orchard to think about what she would tell her family.

(Break)

In the kitchen Molly was working on preparing for food even though it was too early for lunch. She felt Arthur hug her from behind. "It can wait, Mollywobbles," he softly whispered in her ear.

"No, it can not, Arthur," she replied with a sigh and moved to continue preparing the food.

"Yes, it can," he replied. "There is certainly no need to eat now. I very much doubt anyone will even be hungry after the wonderful breakfast you made."

_Typical Arthur,_ she thought, _Trying to flatter me._ "I need to do this, Arthur, perhaps no one will touch it, but I need to do this, to do **something.** If I don't then it will just come back again. I'm going to have a hard enough time listening to the rest of their stories. It was bad enough hearing how my older children no longer need me, but now I have to hear how my younger children didn't either. And yes, that includes Harry and Hermione."

At this point she was working more forcefully than before. "They shouldn't have been there. None of them should have, not Ginny, not Ron, Hermione, and Harry, not the twins. And because I couldn't stop them now we're one short for the rest of our lives," she finished softly as the tears she had been fighting began to fall.

"Shh, it's ok, Molly. I know it doesn't feel like it is, but it will be."

"You don't get it, do you? I still miss them - Every year when their birthdays come around and there's no card to send or cake to bake. Fred and George reminded me so much of them, now Fred's gone too. It's like I'm losing the last links I have to my brothers," she finished and broke down in her husband's arms.

"But we haven't lost them, Molly. Come now, lets get a bit of air, shall we?" Without waiting for her reply Arthur gently lead his wife outside.

(Break)

Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Fleur were standing in the sitting room. "Well, Bill, it appears our strait-laced brother was able to do more to help others than the rest of us combined. Well, except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm not sure what they were doing, but all that talk about being given a mission from Dumbledore must have been right after all."

"What do 'ou mean by zat?" demanded Fleur. "Of course 'Arry was given a mission. 'E would not lie about _zat._ 'Ou saw him face ze dragon in ze Triwizard Tournament, non? 'Ou know what 'e is capable of," she finished with a glare.

"Fleur, dear, Charlie is just saying that he's surprised Harry had to be asked to do so much again," Bill quickly interjected trying to mollify his wife. "He hasn't been around as much as the rest of us have. You've had the benefit of knowing him for a few years now and you've seen for yourself how he can do even when forced to do something seemingly impossible. You told me you didn't have much faith in his abilities until after the _second_ task."

Fleur chose not to say anymore on the matter as she was reminded of her own early attitude towards Harry.

"Yes, well, I just did what I could," Percy said, addressing Charlie's earlier statement. "I wouldn't forget about your part, dear brother; giving quarter to Harry and the rest may have been just what they needed. You have them a chance to rest up before they finished whatever it was they were doing."

(Break)

Once the family had reconvened in the sitting room it was time to start again. "Well, you heard about what Dad, Percy, and Bill did, so I suppose it's my turn," started Charlie. "I've been working for the Order to try and get foreign wizards and witches to help our cause. You might be surprised at how many people you can meet working on a dragon reserve - some respectable, others much less so," he continued with a grin. "I had made a few promising contacts. After Dumbledore was killed we formed a network on the continent to help any muggle-borns who managed to get out. Bill and Fleur's wedding helped with that and I was able to pass on some information to the Delacours. Monsieur Delacour had been working on getting the French Ministry of Magic involved at the time. After the wedding and the questions of the Death-eaters I returned to Romania.

"We were able to get our network up and running soon after. We had safe houses set up across Europe. We knew that as much as we needed to keep muggle-borns safe we would never win that way. Tom... Riddle? Was that his name, Harry?" At Harry's nod Charlie continued. "Well, Riddle had a number of supporters on the continent as well. It was decided that the best way to help would be to keep them distracted. We put out rumors that Harry was over with us. In fact, this past January you and Hermione stayed with me for three weeks, spent two weeks in Bavaria, Harry went to Spain in search of some sort of amulet, and Hermione visited Oslo. I'm not sure how you did it all without a time-turner, but Riddle's supporters were convinced you did all of that and more. Mind you, the managers of the preserve weren't happy with the number of Death-eaters that visited us, but in the end it worked out.

"In April we had a chance to attack some of Riddle's supporters. We lured them to an empty safe house that had never been used. Someone let it drop that there was a Muggle-born from Sheffield staying there. Once the group lead by a couple Death-eaters arrived we put up anti-apparition charms and attacked. We didn't count on a few of their spells though, but they never counted on us allowing dragons off the reserve. We beat them, but several of us were injured.

"We were planning our next move when I got word from the order that Harry was at Hogwarts and there was going to be a fight. So I got a group of ten people together, we took a port key to London then apparated to Hogsmeade. We showed up a few minutes after the fighting started - Ginny wasn't too happy that I insisted she stay in the room. We made our way across the grounds and fought where we could, but for some," Charlie paused as he fought tears. "For some we were too late. I saw Remus and Tonks killed, but couldn't get there in time. But I made damn sure McNair got his trip straight to hell. In the end I'd like to think we did our part to help," he finished.

"We heard rumors that a group was going to try to fight on the continent," Bill said. "I think it helped keep the Death-eaters stretched thin. Some of the snatchers they used here weren't that bright."

"Well, I suppose I should tell you all what havoc Fred and I were able to cause," George began. "Mind you, the Death-eaters knew we supported the old ministry. When Thicknesse took over it only took a couple days for us to get another visit in our shop. Took us the better part of a month ton convince them that Fred and I were just simple businessmen trying to make a few dollars. Of course we figured since they were in charge now our profits would take a hit. In the end they bought it."

It was odd to hear George unfold his tale alone. He spoke in a halting manner, waiting for someone to fill in the details. It turned the already somber mood towards grief once again. Before he had finished his introduction Molly and Hermione were wiping their eyes and Charlie, Ginny, and Ron had to swallow hard once or twice.

"Mind you laying low isn't exactly what Fred and I were known for. We had to close up shop for a few weeks as well, but fear not, my dear family, we did not cease to be ourselves. With our newly found wealth of time we took to visiting the Leaky Cauldron and other fine establishments of ill repute. Now don't look at me like like that, Mum, they made perfect meeting places for plotting and planning," he tried to deadpan in response to his mother's horrified expression upon hearing of places of "ill repute." But even as he tried to joke George felt his throat tighten and heard his voice shake. Even so this helped to lighten the mood of his siblings who exchanged small smirks of mirth.

George paused a moment, then looked down. "I can't do it. Maybe later, but I can't tell it all now."

"It's ok, George, perhaps you can continue later," Arthur said. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione, perhaps you can enlighten us on your wanderings."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged an uneasy look before Hermione began. "Well, I suppose it starts with what Harry was doing the year before. Professor Dumbledore gave him a few private lessons. These lessons were a history lesson of sorts. After the first one Professor Dumbledore gave Harry permission to share what he learned with us, although I don't think his permission would have made a difference. It seems Dumbledore had done a lot of research on Tom Riddle's life, from before he was born, through his school years, and until the height of his power as Lord Voldemort.

"Riddle was actually a half-blood. His mother was from a poor family who were descendants of Salazar Slytherin, though I'm sure you've figured that out after what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. But his mother fell in love with a local Muggle boy and gave him a love potion so he would marry her. After she became pregnant she quit giving the muggle the potion and Tom Riddle Sr. returned to his family, abandoning his wife and son.

"Riddle's mother died after giving birth to Tom Riddle, and he was left in an orphanage. By the time he was old enough to go to Hogwarts Tom had enough control over his magic to terrorize the other children. Harry learned this from Professor Dumbledore's own memories."

Harry picked up the story from there. "We all know that Riddle was interested in the Dark Arts. It was while he was still at Hogwarts that he first began using the name Lord Voldemort. His friends, if you could call them that, became the first Death-eaters. It seems that Riddle was obsessed with immortality even then. He studied books in the restricted section and learned of a powerful dark magic objects known as a horcrux." At his last statement Bill took a sharp intake of breath Harry looked to him. "I suppose you know what they are, Bill, so would you mind explaining?"

"They are vey dark objects that are made from ordinary objects. As a curse breaker I've heard of them. I'm not sure how they are made or how exactly they work; no one has seen one in hundreds of years. The idea is that you use the object to tie part of your soul to this world - if your body dies you will still be here. If the person dies then a part of him will live on in the horcrux. A horcrux has a way to defend itself, not physically, mind you, it's rumored that they will twist the thoughts of anyone who wishes to destroy one."

"That's the basic idea," Hermione replied.

"Do you mean that Riddle made one of those bloody things?" asked an incredulous Bill.

"Yes, in fact he made more than one."

Bill let out a low whistle in response.

There was a moment of silence as everyone except for Harry and Ron stared at her. "But they haven't been seen in hundreds of years, and even then they were quite rare. How did he know how to make them?" Bill asked

"He knew how because of a book in the Hogwarts library. The books have been removed and will be destroyed," Harry answered.

"I doubt anyone will notice they are gone," added Hermione.

Harry resumed the narrative. "Tom Riddle made several horcuxes. The first of which was made when he was in school. It was his diary which was destroyed at the end of my second year."

As the family processed this news Bill looked to Ginny. "It's rumored that because of the piece of a soul in a Horcrux it can try to defend itself. Did it...?"

"No," answered Harry, "At least not in the normal way. Riddle's soul tried to trick me, but it could only use words and images; it couldn't touch me. I learned that the first horcrux had been destroyed by my own had with a Basilisk fang. It is very difficult to destroy a horcrux. Basilisk venom is one way, fiendfyre is another.

"By the time Dumbledore gave me the lessons he had found another horcrux, a ring which had belonged to Riddle's mother's family. Dumbledore had destroyed it already. He also knew that another one was a cup rumored to be owned by Hufflepuff, but Dumbledore did not know where it was. He believed that another object tied to a founder of the school was the fourth horcrux, but did not know where it was. He suspected his pet snake was another one.

"Dumbledore showed me another memory. In that one Riddle had returned to Hogwarts to apply to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." At this revelation a collective shudder went through the room. No one wanted to think about what would have happened if the course had been taught by the darkest wizard of the century. "He must have known that he didn't have a chance. Dumbledore reckoned that Riddle used the time as an excuse to hide another horcrux in the school. He also jinxed the job and no teacher had held that position for more than a year since then."

"So the jinx is real," commented Percy. "Quite interesting."

"At the end of the year Professor Dumbledore had found where another horcrux was hidden. I accompanied him to a cave by the see where, at a great risk." Harry took a deep breath as he thought back to that night. "When we returned Death-eaters were in the school. You know what happened that night. Then when I tried to open the locket Professor Dumbledore had retrieved I learned was a fake and had been replaced by someone who tried to destroy it." Harry paused and did not seem inclined to continue so Ron took up the story.

"Professor Dumbledore had told Harry enough to understand the importance of destroying the horcruxes. He also told Harry that he could tell us but not anyone else. It had to be us. We made plans to hunt down the rest of the horcruxes."

"I obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia," explained Hermione. "I had to keep them safe."

"Yes, we learned about that," Arthur interjected. "It seems Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt had a similar idea. They went to send your parents away only to find their home had been sold and they moved. They were able to remove any record of them from the Ministry. Kingsley finished just in time - he was still at the Ministry when it fell. He spent a few weeks tracking down where they went. Once he learned they went to Australia he let the matter drop; the less he knew of the matter the better for them."

"I wondered how he knew," Hermione said softly with tears in her eyes. Ever since Kingsley had told her he knew her parents were in Australia she had been worried that the Death-eaters had found them. Now she knew that the Order had taken care to guard them as well.

Harry resumed once again. "We were making plans to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. Hermione got the books from the Hogwarts library about them. She's the one who learned how to destroy them. She also read about ways to destroy them. Dumbledore left us clues in what he left us in his will. One of the things he left us was Gryffindor's sword, but that was kept at Hogwarts since it wasn't Professor Dumbledore's to give. Hermione read that since it was Goblin forged it had absorbed the Basilisk venom when I used to to kill the one in the Chamber of Secrets.

"We were packed and ready to go, but we weren't sure when to leave. We knew we would wait until after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I had hoped to stay until after Ginny's birthday. When the Death-eaters attacked at the end of Bill and Fleur's wedding Hermione apparated us to London. We slipped into a Muggle cafe and accidentally broke the taboo. We were able to fight four death-eaters, then went to the only place we knew could think of that might be safe - 12 Grimmauld Place.

"We stayed there for a while. While there we found that Sirius' brother Regulus was the one who tried destroy the locket horcrux. He had been horrified to find what the Death-eaters really wanted after he joined them and so he tried to leave. Regulus was killed before he could destroy the locket. We learned that Kreacher that Mundungus Fletcher had taken the locket along with anything he thought might be of value from Grimmauld Place after the Order abandoned it. Hermione gave him the fake one and we treated him better. Soon Kreacher was a different elf - he took pride in taking care of us and was even nice to Hermione."

"Yeah, it turns out she was right all along," Ron added. "Once we were nice to him he loved us. I recon he' d do anything for Harry now."

"We had Kreacher track down Mundungus," Harry continued. "He tried to sell it but it was taken by Dolores Umbridge. She confiscated it in exchange for not having him arrested. We knew who had it and where she was. We staked out the Ministry and planned a way to try to get it back. In the end we decided to try and go for it.

"We somehow managed to get into the ministry, get the locket, and cause some havoc."

"We even managed to help some Muggle-borns escape," added Ron.

"It was quite a confusing day. No one knew what was going on, but there was a rumor your were spotted in the Atrium and that a bunch of muggles got away," Percy commented.

"We didn't get away as neatly as we had hoped," Hermione continued. "Just as I was apparating us back to Grimmauld Place one of the Death-eaters grabbed onto us. We had been in the practice of apparating right onto the top step because we knew the place was being watched. Since that was inside the wards we revealed the location and had to flee. As soon as we shook off the Death-eater I apparated us to the first remote location that popped into my mind - the Forest of Dean. I, well, I accidentally splinched Ron." She was looking down at the floor away from Ron as she said this.

Ron gave her an encouraging squeeze and added, "But Hermione thought to keep a bottle of Essence of Dittany on hand. Brilliant, she is. She patched me up quickly."

"We had Perkins' old tent as well, so I taught Harry and Ron how to put up some protective spells and we camped out. Every few days we would move. We had the locket but still had to figure out a way to destroy the horcruxes. I ruled out Fiendfyre as it is so unpredictable and uncontrollable. We wanted to keep the locket close, so we took turns wearing it. That wasn't such a good idea."

"It tried to confuse you," murmured Bill.

"We soon realized that whoever wore the locket would get more depressed. It was bad enough without the locket - we had the tent and some basic supplies, but not food to speak of and we couldn't risk being recognized buying food. But it seemed to sway our thoughts. At times it was as thought it was telling us our worst thoughts, and it effected some of us worse that others." As she said this last bit she was once again looking away from Ron. Most of the family gave Hermione sympathetic looks, so no one noticed Bill and Fleur looking to Ron.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and began what was the hardest part of the story for him. "We went weeks traveling around the countryside. We would sneak into muggle markets for food. We would take what felt we could get away with and left money at the registers. Meanwhile the locket was whispering our doubts to us. Harry and Hermione noticed it first. They tried to take longer turns, but in the end I started a row and, well, I left." There was a gasp from either Molly or Ginny, though Ron was never sure which.

"I left and as soon as I did I wanted to go back, but I landed in a group of snatchers," Ron continued. "But because they were about as thick as Crabbe and Goyle were I managed to apparate away. I knew Harry and Hermione would have moved by then. I wanted to get back and I was too ashamed to go home, so I went to Bill and Fleur's. I stayed with them until, well, until I could get back to Harry and Hermione."

"Harry and I kept moving. We eventually visited Godric's Hollow looking for clues, but we learned nothing more of the horcruxes there. Not long after that we began to hear someone near our campsite, but our protections held. We took to apparating under Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione looked to Harry to continue as the next part of the story was for him to tell.

Harry took a breath before starting. "One night when it was my turn to watch I saw a silver doe," he began softly. Arthur and Bill shared a look and Harry knew they were thinking of Snape. "It lead me to a pool, and at the bottom of the pool was Gryffindor's sword. The doe the disappeared. As the doe disappeared I stripped down and dove in, but like a bloody idiot I left the locket on. It tried to strangle me. Just when I thought I was done someone dove in and pulled me out." Harry had a grin on his face now. "It was Ron. He had found a way to come back.

"Now that we had the sword we could destroy the locket. I opened it and put it on a rock. It tried one more time to deceive us, but Ron faced its lies and destroyed it."

Harry then noticed that everyone had grown still as they contemplated this news. He knew it was a lot to process so he decided to wait to hear the questions. Bill was first.

"So what did the horcrux say or do?"

"it showed us, er, Ron, some images and, well, that's really not for me to say," Harry answered giving Ron an awkward look as he finished.

"It, well, it showed me my worst fear. Something like a bogart, only it showed me what I really feared the most," he continued as he gently squeezed Hermione's hand. "Not just what I thought I feared most," his finished softly, causing Hermione to gasp in recognition.

"How did the Sword of Gryffindor get there?" asked Ginny. "And who sent the patronus?"

"It was placed there by someone who knew I would need it. His patronus showed me where to go."

"Was it _Snape_?" asked Arthur.

Harry just nodded and said simply, "He was on our side."

"**WHAT? **What about my ear?" demanded a furious George.

"And what about Professor Dumbledore?" asked Molly.

"He was aiming for the other Death-eater but missed and got you instead, George. I saw his memories later. Dumbledore had been hit with a curse, Mrs. Weasley, and Snape managed to contain it for a time. You saw his hand that year. He asked Snape to kill him when the time came. Professor Dumbledore wanted Snape to stay with the Death-eaters so if Voldemort came to power then someone could try and protect the school. Snape did his best."

"Yeah, right," George scoffed.

"Think about it," Ron interjected. "When Ginny, Neville, and Luna broke into his office they only got detention. It wasn't that bad before then, was it, Ginny?"

"Well, no, it wasn't. You might be right, Harry, it wasn't until a week or two after we were caught that the Carrows were put in charge of discipline. And there were a couple times when it seems we got away more easily that we should have. I thought it was Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick, but maybe..."

"He did what he could," Harry insisted. "Now after we destroyed the locket and Ron rejoined us things were better."

"After the first night," Ron mumbled.

"You deserved it, Ronald," Hermione quietly admonished him, though not so quietly that Ginny and Percy didn't hear.

"Three horcruxes were destroyed but we had 3 more to go," she said, continuing the story. "We knew the snake was with Voldemort and eventually worked it out that the Cup was in Gringotts and whatever the last horcrux was it was most likely at Hogwarts. Unfortunately we had no way of getting to any of them. One day we fan into another group on the run - Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, and a goblin named Griphook. They never saw us but we heard that Riddle thought the Sword of Gryffindor was in Gringotts - the goblins lied to the Death-eaters and told them the sword that was placed there was real though they knew it was a fake. We learned that Riddle put his valuables in the Lestranges' vault. That didn't help us much.

"Soon we were captured by a Snatcher squad. I put a stinging hex on Harry to try and hide his scar, and he lied and said he was Vernon Dursley." Ginny laughed at this and George and Arthur smirked. Those who had met Uncle Vernon saw the humor in Harry's lie. "We were taken to the Malfoys where Bellatrix asked Draco if Harry was indeed Harry. For some reason Draco lied and said he wasn't sure."

"Malfoy _lied_?" asked an incredulous Ginny.

"Yes, apparently having the darkest wizard of the century staying with him caused him to rethink some of his views," Harry answered dryly. "That didn't mean we got off. Ron and I were thrown into the basement and Hermione was kept up stairs. They, well..." Harry trailed off as his throat tightened. He wasn't sure he could continue the story, at least not this part.

After taking a deep breath Ron resumed the tale. "We found Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin locked down there as well. We had no wands and could her them ... we could hear them t-t-torturing He-hermione," he continued as he tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"We made it out," said Hermione softly. Then, softer still she added, "I'm alright now, Ron, you got me out."

"Harry had this piece of mirror from Sirius, you see," Ron explained after a moment. "Only instead of showing you yourself it showed whoever had the matching one. Harry asked for help and soon Dobby the house-elf appeared. I told him about Shell Cottage and Dobby took Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook. Harry and I managed to overpower the snatchers guarding the cellar door then we got a hold of a couple wands. We got Hermione and Dobby apparated us to Shell cottage but..."

"She threw a knife at him," Hermione continued softly. "it must have hit him right before he apparated us away. When we got to Shell Cottage we saw it in his chest. Dobby died freeing us."

'I had to do something, so I buried Dobby while Fleur patched everyone up." Harry explained. It somehow seemed easier to talk than to stay silent, but he spoke in a monotone, trying to distance himself from what happened. "We took a few days to recover then started planning a way to get the cup from Gringotts. We had Bellatrix's wand and one of her hairs and I had my invisibility cloak. We worked with the goblin and promised him the sword."

Bill took a sharp intake of breath. "I warned you, Harry, that was probably the most dangerous thing you could have done."

"What would you have had us do, Bill?" Harry demanded, "Let Riddle live? We had to get that horcrux! Yes, it was dangerous, but we didn't have any better options now, did we?

"We planned what we could, then when we were ready Hermione put some charms on Ron to change his appearance. He used one of the wands we had from Malfoy manor. Hermione took the last of our polyjuice potion and became Bellatrix LeStrange, using her wand. Griphook and myself hid under the invisibility cloak. We apparated to Diagon Alley and talked our way into the bank Hermione, as Bellatrix asked to see her vault, even if she was too polite about it. It went a bit sideways from there.

"Our disguised were removed by the Gringotts defenses, but we made our way into the vault. Everything in the vault had a gemino charm on it, but we just managed to get the cup before Griphook betrayed us. We managed to free the dragon and rode out of there on its back."

There was an explosion of voices.

"You WHAT?"

"Cool!"

"What kind of Dragon? How did they treat it?"

It was you!"

"Where did you go?"

"Really, 'Arry, 'ou hadn't enough of dragons after ze tournament?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for everyone to calm down. Before the others could answer any questions Hermione resumed their tale. "As the dragon headed for a lake we jumped off. We used the dittany to treat our burns from the gemino charm then we went to Hogsmeade. We set of the Caterwauling charm but Aberforth hid us and turned the Death-eaters away. We made it into the school through the passageway in his pub. Once there Harry set out to find the other object, which we believed to be Ravenclaw's diadem. Those hiding in the Room of Requirement sent word that there would be a fight.

"As Harry set out to find the diadem Ron had a brilliant idea," Hermione gushed. "He took us to the entrance to the Chamber or Secrets and imitated the parseltoungue he heard Harry use to open it years earlier. It took him a few tries but he managed to open it. We went down and used the basilisk fangs to destroy the cup. We then took some of the fangs back up with us and we met up with Harry."

"While they were busy destroying a horcrux and snogging I talked to the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. She told me how she had hidden her mother's diadem, then years later gave it to a boy who did horrible things to it. I figured that Riddle had put it in the Room of Requirement. I met up with Ron and Hermione then and we had to send Ginny out of the room. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came in while we were searching through the mountains of junk. I found the diadem, but Goyle tried to kill us using Fiendfyre. He couldn't control it, but Ron, Hermione, and I managed to get out with Crabbe and Malfoy. We shut the door to contain the fire, which destroyed the diadem, but no one could go back in.

"That left the snake to be killed. we found our way to the Shrieking Shack where we saw Riddle kill Snape. Riddle needed control of a wand that he thought was Snape's. As Snape died he gave me some memories. We made our way back to the battle and, well you know what happened after that - Neville killed the snake, Voldemort dueled me, I won, and he was killed," Harry tried to finish.

"No, Harry, actually we do not know what happened in there," Arthur said.

"Yes, I do believe you left out that bit where Riddle thought you were dead," added George.

"And the bit where Riddle's spells had no effect on any of us," added Charlie.

"Or the bit where you killed Tom Riddle with an expelliarmus spell," said Percy.

"And you haven't explained why the hell you let the Malfoys stay with us when the Death-eaters fled. I thought you would be leading the charge for at least Mr. Malfoy to be arrested," added Ron.

Harry sighed. "Yes, well, er, that's not important, really," he stammered.

"Harry, there's obviously quite a bit more that happened when you disappeared into the forest," Mr. Weasley said kindly but forcefully. "We're here to talk about what we went through to help each other heal. I get the feeling that you're leaving out an important part of yours story. We'll let someone else tell us what happened during this past year. George, do you want to try telling us a bit more of what you and George did? You don't have to share it all at once, son."

George swallowed hard. He thought it odd how hearing what Ron and his friends went through seemed to help him. He began to see just how important defending Hogwarts had been. Fred may not have known it, but he had given his life to help destroy Voldemort. He didn't have to tell everything right now.

"We were able to met with many of our old friends from school for a chat in different bars and pubs," George began. "Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell - you know, our old quidditch mates. Of course just for a quick pint. No, it never had anything to do with the fact that we had all been in the DA, nor did we choose our establishments based on the fact that their servers and barmaids were also a part of that foolish and highly dangerous organization. An organization, we reminded the tails the Ministry sent to follow us, which we left before the end our seventh year, of course.

"No, as we assured our new admirers, for what else could the be with how much they followed us around, we were merely curious as to where everyone turned up. Of course the Death-eaters were thicker than a gnome, no offense to the garden gnomes. And really, what could a couple young businessmen whose only experience is running a joke shop and who never even got a single NEWT between themselves do to cause the unrest of the Ministry of Magic?"

"It's a wonder you weren't arrested, or worse," Molly commented with an irritated tone.

"Now, now, Mum, I assure you that our dear prefect Percy did more to endanger himself than we did. By the time we were up and running again the Hogwarts year had already begun. They caused us to miss our most profitable time of the year! They did, however allow us to resume our owl-orders under the condition that any packages sent to Hogwarts would be inspected upon their delivery. But they never bothered to check our other orders. Besides, it could hardly be _our_ fault if one of our hired help _just happened_ to fill a bottle of love potion with photography fluid meant for our research side. And how could we know that our perfectly brewed instant daydream potion was confused with the identical cauldron on the right filled with an engorgement or shrinking solution? Sadly we went through several employees during this time, mostly our down-on-their-luck friends from school, but for some reason the new customers our old friends sent our way always seemed happy with our products.

"It wasn't until after Christmas when we finally decided we might need to scale back our product lines. Business did indeed slow down. And being the proper business men we were Fred and I decided we ought to take our excess supply to the Ministry to have it properly disposed. For some reason it got sent to the wrong offices even though Fred and made sure the labels said 'Office of Potion Reclamation.' At least that's what they said when we dropped them off. I don't know what happened from there but the following week we had members of the Muggle-born Registration Committee, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and even a few members of the Minister's office at our door. Fortunately there was a young witch in the Potion Reclamation Office who signed off about the proper labeling of our packages first.

At this the Weasleys couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Fred and George to disturb the Ministry while ensuring a plausible alibi.

"With a dwindling client base our business was wasting away. George and I decided to take a holiday to visit Wales. We may have run into a few scuffles here and there which might have resulted in some unwanted attention from local Ministry-friendly constables. Don't worry, Mum, Fred promised me the spines growing from the man's shoulders would fall out within a week. Although I'm not sure what happened to the witch who showed up to take charge of a group of political prisoners when 'blood traitor' appeared on her face. Oh, before I forget, thank you, Hermione, for that brilliant idea."

"Your welcome, I suppose," Hermione responded weakly. By this point all the Weasley young men were in fits of laughter. Arthur was trying not to laugh too much as his sons had pulled some rather risky stunts. He made a mental note to mention some of their efforts to resist Tom Riddle's regime at the funeral.

"As we closed down much of our shop we managed to enter into a message and card service," George explained as though telling about a change in the weather the previous day. "It seemed much safer and it allowed us to pass on messages more freely. We became little more than couriers for different cells of the resistance.

"In February we got word that the photographer to whom we sent supplies to forge Ministry approved IDs had been captured. Fortunately he had nothing which could be traced back to us by that point. Still, Fred and I agreed to do something that went against every fiber of our beings - we were cautious. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were a great help then. Those girls made sure we would be able to clear out at a moment's notice. We managed to stay informed of the doings of both the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. We helped coordinate a few jobs between the two as well and even when not to be in an area. We used our skills as masters of mischief to give as many people as we could plausible deniability, and we made it our goal to interfere and distract the Ministry from finding our people." George paused a moment to refocus his thoughts before continuing.

"At Easter we heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Bill and Fleur's and we partly went into hiding. We would stay at Aunt Muriel's for a few days then go meet up with different cells. We had a feeling Harry might needs help for something big. We made sure that if anyone in the DA or the Order heard anything the others could be notified quickly. I guess it paid off when Harry went to Hogwarts." With those words George finished and looked down. There were a few moments of silence while everyone judged whether he was finished or not. Finally Percy spoke.

"Well, it sounds as though you and Fred were heroes, fighting Death-eaters and snatchers and building up a resistance force." He then conjured up shot glasses and summoned a bottle of Old Ogden's Fire-whiskey. After pouring a round he raised his glass and said, "To Fred and George, purveyors of mischief." After everyone save for Ginny and Molly drank in the toast Percy quickly banished the bottle and vanished the glasses.

Arthur had the distinct impression that his son had glossed over some of the details to ease Molly's mind, but knew it would be unwise to press the issued. Having seen his son fight at Hogwarts he knew that there were a few more skirmishes than he let on. The were still stories to be heard though. Arthur knew his daughter had not been sleeping well since at least Easter and he suspected she had been sleeping even less the past few days since the battle. He and Molly had noticed their youngest was always the first one up lately. "Ginny, why don't you tell us a bit about Hogwarts. There was quite a group of students ready to fight for Harry, and I suspect you had more than a small hand in the matter."

Ginny sighed then looked around the room. She was still processing what her family had gone through - how Percy had worked so hard to subvert the Ministry from within, how Bill and her parents and helped out where they could even while being watched. She thought of Charlie, George and Fred and how they had fought to keep them down. She looked at Ron. Yes, he had been a prat, leaving Harry and Hermione, but he had saved Harry's life upon his return. They had all fought where they could. This was her family, they knew her better than anyone else in the world. They knew she would never stand for just getting by; they knew her loyalty and her pride. Her family knew she wasn't one to stand idly by when her friends were in danger.

She thought of George and Fred, it was impossible to think of one without thinking of the other. She blinked back her tears and looked to Ron and Hermione and finally to Harry. They knew how bad things had been under Umbridge at Hogwarts two years earlier, and how they stood up to her together. _Yes,_ she thought, _they knew I would never stand by during the battle, and they know I helped restart the DA. If anyone deserves to hear what happened it's them._ With these thoughts she steeled her resolve and began her tale.

"We knew things would be bad at Hogwarts. A few days before the term started there was the announcement that attendance was mandatory and that Snape was the headmaster. On the train I sat with Neville and Luna. We talked about what we would do, what Harry would want to do. We decided we would find a way to show Snape and the Carrows that although they might force us to attend classes on how Muggles are lower than us and how to use the Dark Arts instead of defending against them they could never make us change our minds."

As Molly listened to her daughter she was quickly struck with a few thoughts. The first was that her daughter was not a girl anymore. No, her daughter was now a woman of conviction. She looked at Arthur and gave him a bittersweet smile. They had worked so hard to raised their children to stand for what was right and now she began to realize that perhaps that job was done. She could see the convictions of her husband which had drawn her attention so many years ago now manifest within each of their children, and it made her proud of her family.

The second thing that struck Molly was her daughter's wisdom. Ginny had always been bright, but this was more than just being smart. Her daughter had realized what the Death-eaters wanted to accomplish - they sought to change their thinking, to tilt the hearts of mere children towards their evil. Yet Ginny had seen this and knew that she must resist it. Her daughter had seen the need to stand together with her friends. Yes, Ginny had shown wisdom indeed.

Ginny was continuing with her story. She told of how the small group of friends decided to try and resist where they could. At first things had been fairly calm. "There was nothing more than the expected favoring of Slytherin for the first few weeks," she explained. "We thought it too good to be true, but took advantage nonetheless. After the first week of classes we each decided to 'state our views publicly," as Neville put it. Harry, you should have seen it - it was like when you were teaching us in the DA meetings all over again. Neville focused on learning everything he could that might be useful. Since he was taking his Charms NEWT classes he learned the disillusionment charm quite quickly. He placed it on himself, Luna, a Ernie McMillion and I and we each went back to our common rooms. We graffitied "Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting" by each common room. Neville even went by the Slytherin common room and painted it on each wall on the corridor leading to their room. Snape was furious the next morning, but no one knew who had done it.

"Soon afterwards we decided to have small meetings when we could - a free period here, during lunch there, but never when everyone could meet at once. We used the Room of Requirement. It was then that Neville really started to get the hang of it. Soon we were trying to think of what we could do that would really matter. That's when I remember overhearing Rufus Scrimgeour telling you about Dumbledore's will. I only heard part of it, but he said Dumbledore had left you Gryffindor's sword, thought it wasn't his to give. We decided that Dumbledore must have wanted you to have it for a reason so we decided to try and steal it for you. We thought that maybe we could keep it hidden in the Room of Requirement until Christmas holiday. We had it planned for when the Carrows and Snape would be away, but Snape got back early. We were caught and we worried about what our punishment would be. Imagine our shock when we learned that we would have detention with Hagrid! I suppose we ought to have known something was up with Snape then. On the night of our detention he casually let it slip that the sword had been moved to Gringotts.

"We laid low after the sword incident. Although we did nothing for two weeks one day Professor Snape announced that the Carrows had been placed in charge of discipline. He seemed less than enthused, but we just figured it was because he felt his authority was being undermined. Soon after we were taught the Cruciatus curse in our Dark Arts class." At this news Hermione gasped, but most of the others didn't seem that shocked. After all, it was normally taught during the NEWT level Defense course, and when the fake Moody was teaching the class it was taught to fourth years and above. Ginny quickly explained. "When I say that we were taught the _Cruciatus_ curse I don't mean we were taught _about_ it like you were. I mean we were taught the curse. We had to practice on each other. Of course in our classes Neville, Luna, and I were used as the examples -"

Ginny's next words were cut off by Arthur's shout. "How **DARE** he do that to my daughter! He's going to pay."

Harry instinctively squeezed her hand. How was it that he still caused her heart to skip a beat when he did that? In that moment she knew that he would come around soon and they would start dating again.

"Did he survive the battle, Dad?" asked Bill.

"Yes, he's one of the ones that were captured," Arthur replied in a strained voice. "Kingsley had me go over a list yesterday of all known Death-eaters and which ones were killed or captured in the battle."

Ginny decided to continue as quickly as possible. "I wasn't bad that time." She immediately regretted adding the last two words as she saw her mother's face. But honestly, it had only been for a few seconds then. The later detentions were much worse. "At first we had to practice on each other. Of course we made sure not to get it, which isn't hard - you really have to mean it. But soon the several of the Slytherins mastered it. It was then that the other teachers really began to enforce the rule about no magic in the corridors." Despite the seriousness of the situation several of her brothers couldn't help but smirk. That was one rule that had been almost always ignored by teachers and students alike over the years.

"After a while we decided if were were to be tortured we might as well be tortured for a reason. Luna and several others made some posters which were rather disparaging towards the Carrows, Snape, Death-eaters, and those who supported T-tom R-riddle in general." Ginny felt foolish for tripping over Riddle's name, but she couldn't help it. Every time she heard his name she thought of that blasted diary during her first year at Hogwarts. Even so she was determined not to stutter over his name again. "Neville, Seamus, Ernie Macmillan, and I put jinxes on them so if you pulled them down or removed them without using a code word first you would receive a stinging jinx and a jinx similar the one Hermione put on the original DA sheet, only ours read 'Still Recruiting' across the forehead. But we managed to post a number of them without getting caught. Most of them were put up by others in the group, though we made it clear what the consequences might be.

"The Carrows tried different tactics to make things stop. Neville got word his grandmother received a visit from some, what were the words? Ah, yes, I remember now, 'pointless, interfering lowlife scum scrapped together from fungus.' She told him in no uncertain terms that she was proud of him. He was invigorated by that.

"We continued with this sort of thing for a while. Then Luna was kidnapped at Christmas. Afterwards that we began more overt tactics. A sort of hexing war began in the halls between the Slytherins and about anyone else. We didn't approve of everything, such as when a Ravenclaw boy demonstrated that he managed to learn the _Cruciatus_ by placing it on Carrows rather than on the fifth year girl he was supposed to be 'demonstrating' it to. We used our meetings to teach how to really defend against the dark arts. We taught everything that Harry had taught us. By February Neville went into hiding in the Room of Requirement full time out of fear for what they would do to his grandmother. That's when things started getting bad."

There was a soft gasp from Molly at Ginny's last sentence. The rest of the room exchanged uncomfortable looks. It seemed that Ginny had borne the worst of the last year while the rest of them had skated by relatively unscathed, though privately they each knew how close they had really come to getting caught. George knew he had spent a night in jail; Charlie had been in the infirmary at the dragon reserve for a week after one skirmish. Bill had left his job in part because the Goblins were under great pressure to turn him over to a Ministry inquisition. But none of them had actually been tortured in the manner that their sister was calmly describing.

"The detentions got worse and longer. The other professors did their best to hide even the smaller infractions; once the Carrows got a taste of torturing students they wanted to do so more and more - speak out of turn you were likely to get hexed on the spot. If you forgot your homework in their classes you were as likely as not to write a paragraph with a blood quill. I think even old Filch thought some of it to be a bit much.

"We had a plan though, and we stuck to it. Once the Carrows forced the Ministry to pass a decree allowing them to enter any common room at any time we used the Room of Requirement as our get-away spot. Neville was living there and soon a few others were as well. The rest of us used it to hide out or to do homework. It became our sanctuary. By March it was where we spent half our Dark Arts classes, aided, of course, by Skiving Snackboxes. It only took one puking pastel for the Carrows to allow anyone who began to puke or show any symptoms of sickness to leave. One thing they don't tell you about the _Cruciatus_ is that it's not a good idea to use on someone who is violently sick." This comment caused Charlie, Bill, and Ron and Fred to chuckle as they imagined someone puking all over one of the Carrow's robes in front of the class.

Ginny took a breath before continuing. "But from what Neville wrote to me and told me after the battle I left before things got really bad. By the time Harry arrived to fight it was a regular occurrence for Madam Pomfrey to place some potions on a shelf near the door of the hospital room. On more than one occasion the group would have to forcibly end a detention, and for all her talk of the savagery of muggles Alecto Carrow didn't mind dirtying her hands with muggle dueling techniques. But it's over now; we stood up to them and the Death-eaters never had the control over Hogwarts they wanted," she finished.

As she finished her story Molly immediately rushed over and puller her into a hug. Percy looked rather pale. "I assure you, Ginevra," at which Ginny made a face, "had I known things would be that bad I would have tried to stop the Hogwarts mandate from being passed."

"Don't be a fool, Percy," Ginny replied, "You couldn't have known and the only thing you would have done is gotten yourself into trouble. Think of how many people you were able to save because of it."

As Harry heard her finish he reflected on her story. In the end none of it surprised him. She had always been smart and quick to pick up on problems. It made him think of their battle in the Department of Mysteries almost two years ago. She had been the one to help him break into Umbridge's office and she, Luna, and Neville had managed to escape from the Inquisitorial Squad. One of the many things he admired about Ginny was her passion for standing for what was right and her ability to get creative when in a hard situation. He thought about how she had stayed close to him today, holding his hand, pressing on his knee, just being there for him. He hoped she could forgive him for ignoring her and that she would give him another chance. He thought of how the Weasleys had supported him and opposed Riddle's regime. He supposed they deserved to know just what happened in the forest. Somehow he felt that Ginny deserved to hear it from him first. Perhaps this afternoon he would tell them; he needed to stop Mr. Weasley from pushing him to explain it now. He glanced at his watch and realized it was about time for lunch.

"Mrs. Weasley, should we take a break for lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea, dear," she replied. Her motherly intuition was telling her that he needed some time to organize his thoughts about the rest of his story, or at least she hoped it was her motherly intuition. "It won't take long to get it ready, so perhaps you can all take a break first."

"Harry, I think you still owe us an explanation of what happened to you during the battle," Arthur added, "But I understand if you want to take some time first."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied as they got up to prepare for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply

For those of you who point out errors in your reviews thank you. I do plan on going back through and re-editing the chapters in a few months and you help me find the ones I glance over. If you do point out errors please quote the sentence where the error is to make it easier to find.

Chapter 6: Broken

Harry was subdued during lunch. He kept running through the hours before and after the battle in his mind. When he shut his eyes he could see as plain as day images of that night all jumbled together - Pansy Parkinson standing in front of the entire school urging them to turn Harry over before McGonagall told her to lead the Slytherins out to start the evacuation of the castle; The bodies of the dead brought to the Great Hall - the Lupins, Colin, Fred, even those whom he had never seen before; the sharp, high shout of _Avada Kedavra_ as Riddle point the elder wand at him; walking past Ginny as he headed to his death...

The smell brought him back first. It was that sweet, flowery smell he could never quite place yet which his mind always connected with the Burrow. A moment later he opened his eyes to find Ginny leaning towards him. She was so close his cheek was almost brushing her hair. His had loosened its iron grip on his wand. _When did I grab my wand,_ he wondered. Harry forced himself to look around the table and just breathe. _It's over,_ he forced himself to remember, _I'm safe now. _We_ are safe now._

After picking at his food for a few more minutes he decided what he needed most was a walk. Perhaps some fresh air could help clear his head. Harry politely listened to the conversations floating around him as he waited for a chance to flee the table. Once Charlie rose he took his cue. Rising up, Harry took his plate to the sink then stepped over to the door. "I think I'll take a walk, if you don't mind," he announced to no one in particular before heading out the door.

Harry had just stepped off of the steps and onto the lawn when he hear Mr. Weasley's voice behind him. "Harry, you don't have to fight this yourself." A moment later he felt Mr. Weasley's hand gently grasp his shoulder. "We all fought, Harry, and while perhaps you had to shoulder a bigger part of the burden because of that accursed prophecy there is no reason you have to carry it all alone. I don't purport to know what you are going through," he quickly continued before Harry could interrupt, "but we all made sacrifices. Take your time, son, but remember you are every bit a part of this family as Bill or Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, or Ron. " He then patted Harry's shoulder and let the young man go.

As Harry wandered around the side of the house he wondered how he could explain about the last horcrux. How could they be expected to understand? No, they couldn't be expected to understand, at least not yet. He should be dead. Suddenly Harry realized he was on the far side of the garage. Just a few more steps and he would be beyond the anti-apparition wards. Without thinking about it he crossed the invisible line and disapparated to the first place to pop into his mind. In a moment he was standing at the end of Privet Drive.

_It only makes sense that I should end up here,_ Harry savagely thought. _The Dursleys couldn't understand me when I was young, and now no one can understand now. Always alone. _As Harry walked towards the Dursley's home he noted that Uncle Vernon's car had returned to its usual spot. _Well, at least they're finally rid of me,_ he savagely thought. A moment later Harry turned on the spot and disapparated again.

A moment later Harry appeared on the road between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. As he looked around Harry gladly noted no one was around. He paused, wondering if perhaps he should try to enter the school grounds. Hehad promised to help rebuild, but then he thought of the Weasleys. No, he didn't want to worry them by being gone for too long. Then another thought struck him.

"Kreacher," Harry called. A moment later the house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Harry?" croaked Kreacher.

"Kreacher, do you know if Grimmauld Place has been cleared yet? Is it safe for me to visit?"

"No, Master Harry, many unknown spells remain. The ministry has promised to clear the house, but no one is coming yet."

"Well, could you retrieve something safely if I asked or is it too dangerous for a house-elf?"

"Kind master worries for old Kreacher's safety, Kreacher's master, he worries as much for Kreacher as himself," Kreacher murmured to himself. "Yes, Master, Harry," Kreacher responded in a firm voice, "Kreacher would be safe to retrieve an item or two if Master wishes it."

"Well, if it's safe then I'd like you to retrieve something from the kitchen for me, but I order you only to go if you will be completely safe. I would like you to retrieve a bottle of wine, if you can find one."

With a sharp crack Kreacher was gone. Harry began to wonder if living in Grimmauld Place would be so bad if he needed a place to which he could escape. After a moment his thoughts were interrupted as Kreacher returned with a bottle.

"An excellent old vintage of elf-made wine, Master Harry. Will kind Master be needing anything else?"

"Thank you, Kreacher. Right now I just need you to stay safe and help clean up at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master Harry, Kreacher will stay safe at Hogwarts until yous returns."

Harry then tucked the bottle into his robes and apparated back to the Burrow. He had been gone for less than ten minutes. Upon his return he headed to the orchard where he found Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry saw them before he could hear them but realized that they must be having an intense discussion. As he drew closer Harry realized they were talking about him. From what he overhead he quickly realized they were worried about his sudden disappearance.

"**Harry!**" shouted Hermione who noticed him first, "Where did you rush off to?"

"It's ok, Hermione, really. I just needed to clear my head, so I thought I would go to Hogwarts to see Kreacher. Not that I went onto the grounds, mind you, just the road to the school. I... er... I wanted to know if Grimmauld Place had been cleared from whatever the death-eaters left."

"That is certainly reckless," Hermione responded waspishly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to step foot in that place? I mean it would have been one thing if you took someone like Bill who has been trained to recognize and remove curses -"

"I did't _go_ to Grimmauld Place, Hermione, I just asked Kreacher if he knew if it was safe yet," Harry responded quickly to cut her off. "When he told me it wasn't safe I asked him if he could _safely_ remove anything. He was able to get me a bottle of elf-made wine after I ordered him not to go unless he would be completely safe. Honestly, Hermione, I'm not that thick."

"Well you didn't have to rush off like that," Ginny interjected. Harry noted the coolness in her voice. "If Mum had known she would have gone spare. But since you were only gone for about ten minutes there was really no need to tell her."

"Look, I just needed to get alone for a few moments to start to clear my head. While I was gone I decided I wanted to do something to show you my appreciation for your support." With these words Harry produced the bottle of wine and turned towards the house. "After this morning I thought we could all enjoy what Kreacher assures me is a fine bottle of wine to share at dinner tonight.

"Kreacher reported that there are still a number of dark spells on Grimmauld place. Perhaps after everything settles down Bill can go over it. It might be nice to have a place where we can get away. Not that I mind staying here, mind you, but it can get a bit crowded when you just want to get alone with one or two people," Harry finished softly with a look at Ginny. She was still angry at him he realized. _A few more days, _Harry thought, _then I'll talk with her and find out if she will still have me._ As he lead the group to the back door of the Burrow he shook his head. How could he get her to understand? _She won't want anything to do with me once she hears I had a piece of _his_ soul in me, _ he thought, _the same soul that possessed her and made her open the chamber._

oOo

Harry found his mind drifting throughout the rest of the day. One moment he would be talking with Hermione and Mr. Weasley the about the plans to repair Hogwarts, then a few moments later his mind would drift to thoughts of how many people who _should_ be there this coming year would never roam the halls again. He went from joking with Ron to noticing how Mrs. Weasley was fighting to control her tears again. He felt guilty every time he looked at George, and even worse he replayed the moment of Fred's death in his mind. Was there _something _he could have done in the moments before that wall was blown apart? Yes, everyone was absolving him of all the deaths, and Harry desperately wanted to believe it, but he thought that he should have at least have stopped Fred's death. He had standing just yards away. Perhaps if he could have thrown up a shield charm?

Harry was brought back to the present by a sharp rap on his shoulder. "Harry, did you hear me?" Hermione asked as Ron gave him an odd look.

"Sorry, I... er, was just thinking about, well..." Harry trailed off as he tried to force his mind to come up with an excuse.

"Hermione asked if you still plan on going to Colin Creevey's funeral, mate," Ron supplied. "We got an owl from Dennis. His parents would like those who knew him to go and Dennis wants the whole DA to attend. He said his family has been working with the Muggle-worthy Excuse Office to come up with a story to tell people of his bravery while keeping the International Statute of Secrecy."

Harry struggled to keep his mind focused on the task at hand when it so desperately wanted to follow the trail of Ron and Hermione's new relationship. "Sure, I mean we should go, right? I'm sure his parents will think of something. Perhaps Hermione can help. I guess that means we should let the Aurors know so they can plan to be there. I'm sure some of the funerals will attract any of Riddle's supporters who escaped."

"Dad, Percy, and Bill were talking about that earlier," Ginny chimed in. This too took Harry by surprise as he hadn't even noticed she was in the room. "Kingsley is planning on using some of the foreign Aurors to secure the areas. It might actually help if we went because then one of the teams assigned here could go too."

"Foreign Aurors?" Harry asked. He didn't recall any foreign Aurors, although he figured the Aurors who escorted him from Hogwarts were probably from America judging by their accents.

"Honestly, Harry, it's like you didn't pay attention to anything this afternoon," Hermione exclaimed. "Mr. Weasley said Auror teams have been sent from several countries on the continent, the United States, Canada, and Australia to help while the Ministry re-establishes itself. The Aurors were decimated by Voldemort and most who weren't killed are probably still in hiding. Kingsley and people in Percy's resistance movement had other countries ready to send Aurors once Riddle was defeated. They will probably help train any new Auror recruits for a while."

"Oh, right," Harry replied as he looked around the room and struggled to come up with something to say. He once again felt the urge to go outside and just get away. _No,_ he thought, _not again, not today. I can stick it out until after the funeral then come up with a reason to leave if I need. I did promise Professor McGonagall that I would help repair the castle. Yes, that will work, I'll just help with that for a but after Fred's funeral. Mrs. Weasley won't mind as much if I explain that I want to stay there while helping to rebuild the school._

A sharp jab to his left arm brought him back to the present. "Harry, what's wrong with you?" Ginny asked as she sat next to him. Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were once again talking with each other and they seemed quite set on the notion that it was just the two of them. "You've been so... so... so far away all afternoon. It's almost like," She paused for a moment as an idea took hold of her mind. "Like you don't want to be near us," she finished softly before adding, "near me."

She looked Harry in the eye with a fierce look. "Is that it, Harry? Are you sick of us? Ashamed, perhaps?" Ginny had her wand drawn now. "Or maybe you're sick of me and don't want to tell me, is that it? Well I'll give you a reason to avoid me." She was getting louder now. "Tell, me, Harry, are you just planning on stringing me along until you find a good reason to get rid of me?"

"No, Ginny, I -" Whatever Harry was going to say was drowned out by a shout as his nose suddenly sprouted flapping bogeys.

The commotion caused Ron and Hermione to look up from their conversation across the room. "Well, now he knows what it feels like to cross Ginny," Ron commented with a smirk which earned him a swat from Hermione.

"Ginevra!" came Mrs. Weasley's shout from the doorway. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

"It's him, Mum, this _git,_" she protested gesturing to Harry, "thinks he can lead me along all morning then decide he doesn't want to be in the same room as me this afternoon!"

Mrs. Weasley quickly set Harry right and rounded her daughter. "Ginny, let's have a talk, shall we," she said in a tone that made it clear her statement was not a question but an order.

By this point Mr. Weasley, who had followed his wife into the room looked to Harry. "Harry, why don't you come out to the shed with me. I, er, have a question about some, er, spark plugs."

Deciding that it would be best to get away from Ginny for a bit and realizing that Mr. Weasley wanted a word with him Harry quickly followed Arthur outside. As they neared the shed Mr. Weasley spoke. "Harry, you went through a lot this year. Now I know that you probably didn't tell us half of what happened this morning, and I'm going to respect the fact that you need some time, but you need to see what you're doing." They had now reached the shed which Arthur used as his workshop. He opened the door to reveal a plethora of muggle devices, from alarm clocks to a car engine. The walls were plastered with posters of everything from muscle cars to kitchen appliances to soap. In fact the posters reminded Harry of a collection of advertisements over the years and he realized that was probably how Mr. Weasley had come to possess them.

"Now Ginny may not be right in her conclusions but she does have a point," he continued. "I was watching you too this morning. You two were relying on each other for strength and support. I'm not sure she would have made it through telling us of her time at Hogwarts last year if it wasn't for you. My Ginny is tough, Harry, and as much as it pains me to admit it it might have been too much for her to relive if you hadn't been there. Then this afternoon you go off by yourself for a while. Surely you know how dangerous it is with the Death-eaters still out there." At this Arthur put up a hand to stall any of Harry's protests. "Now I know sometimes we need to get away for ourselves and I trusted you enough not to go after you right away, and you repaid that trust be returning quickly. But ever since lunch you have been distant with all of us. Now think of what that was like for her - you went from being someone for her to lean on this morning to ignoring her this afternoon. You're smart, Harry, but you can also be rash. And in being rash you can push others away when what you might need most is for others to support you.

"Harry, I've seen the look you have now before. It was after the last war, when _he_ disappeared night he killed your parents. I saw the look in the eyes of some of the Aurors after their battles. Do you know how they got through it, Harry?"

Not trusting himself to speak Harry just shook his head.

"They got through it by talking about what happened. Not to everyone, mind you, but to those who could know and identify with with it. In fact that's how Kingsley and Remus became friends. Remus lost his best friends and fought in the Order. Kingsley lost someone very close to him as well." With these words Arthur went over to a cupboard in the corner and opened it. There were stacks of magazines inside. He rifled through them until he found one with an article about soldiers. "The muggles understand it, Harry. I suppose it's because they've had so many terrible wars over the years. This article is about a group of soldiers from their last World war. It happened during the time of Grindelwald. Some say that it happened because Grindelwald was working with the Muggles, others say the muggles just used the opportunities of chaos Grindelwald cause, and still others say Grindelwald rose to power because of the chaos the muggles caused. But that's not the point. See these soldiers they fought by jumping out of aeroplanes, I wonder how they did that without a cushioning charm. Fascinating, muggles are. They deserve more credit that we give them."

"Mr. Weasley," Harry interrupted to get him back on track. "What about those soldiers?"

"Ah, yes, the soldiers, you see, Harry, afterwards some of them had trouble readjusting to their lives back home. This article here talks about how they worked with healers to talk about it. The article talks about them and about soldiers from a war the Americans fought twenty years later in Asia. Here, keep the magazine, Harry, you'll get more use out of it than I do. Most of my magazines just sit here collecting dust now." With these words Mr. Weasley thrust the magazine into Harry's hands. "My point is, Harry, you need to be careful not to push us away, _especially_ Ginny. I can see you care about her and she cares about you too. If I had to guess I'd say you too have both known the other cares about you for quite a while now, since before last summer."

Once again not trusting his voice Harry merely nodded his head.

"Now I'm sure Molly is calming her down now, but perhaps whatever it is you left out of the story you should tell Ginny first. I'm sure Ron and Hermione would help you, that is if they're not to busy with, _erm, _other things. Don't give me that look, Harry, Molly and I were young once too. Do me a favor though, don't let the others know how much I see," Arthur finished with a wink. "Now, about those, paraltroops? How exactly do they land safely after jumping out of those aeroplanes?"

Harry laughed then tried to explain the idea of a parachute. "Well, Mr. Weasley, they have these big sacks, see, that tie to their backs. When they jump out of the planes they open the packs and they fill up with air. That slows them down enough to land safely. Do you have any string?" he asked as he picked up a washer and conjured a piece of silk.

oOo

Arthur and Harry stayed in the shed until George came to fetch them for dinner. Once back in the house Arthur treated everyone to a demonstration of how a "paralchute" worked after Molly asked why they were out there for so long. At Dinner Ginny sat diagonally across from Harry and she was a bit cold towards Harry, but as she wasn't sitting at the other end of the table and didn't ignore him altogether Harry took this as a good sign. Harry watched Mr Weasley's aloof manner during dinner and noticed although he seemed a bit vacant Harry couldn't help notice Mr. Weasley's eyes always seemed to focus on little details. Harry had a newfound respect for the man he saw as a father figure.

After dinner Harry asked Ginny if she would go for a walk with him. After a few moments of silence during which Harry began to wonder if perhaps he had been wrong and she was still furious with him she agreed. As they walked around the garden neither said anything. Finally as they neared the henhouse Harry spoke. "Ginny, I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want to be around you. It's not that I don't _want_ to be around you, it's just that, well ..." Unsure of how to continue Harry trailed off.

"Well, I suppose I did over react a bit," Ginny responded. "But honestly, how did you think I'd feel? You hardly even _looked_ at me all afternoon. Mum said you still need time to figure things out, what with the battle and all, but when you left after lunch just so you wouldn't need to be around any of us then when you hardly talked to me and went to ignoring me completely. You're the one who was a complete prat."

Harry sighed before replying. "Look, Ginny, I didn't leave because I couldn't stand to be around any of you, and especially not you. It's just, well," he trailed off trying to think of how to make her understand. Then he remembered his talk with Mr. Weasley. "Ginny, you left out bits about what happened, didn't you," he softly continued. His tone was gentle but showed that he understood at the very least that she had rather than asking if she had.

Ginny nodded but said nothing.

"And I would be a complete and utter prat, a total arse, if I pushed you to tell me what happened, so I'm not going to push. It's enough to know that it was worse. Well it's the the same with me." He took a breath waiting to see if she needed to respond of if she would wait for him to continue. In at very brief pause he realized that even after a nine and a half months apart during which they had both gone through hell they still understood each other. "We almost died, Hermione and me. Around Christmas. We would have if it wasn't for Hermione's quick thinking. Then a couple weeks later we were were almost turned into snatchers by Xe - by someone we thought we could trust."

Ginny was not facing him and as he paused she took the opportunity to voice one of the things which had been bothering her for most of the day. "You could tell Ron and Hermione about all of this, so why not me, Harry?"

"Because they **lived** it with me, Ginny, that's why. Do you honestly think I'd talk to them about this if they hadn't? They're as good as my brother and sister. WHy do you think I trust them so much?" Harry then lowered his voice just above a whisper as he continued, not quite talking to her. "There are bits they don't know. How can they know? How could they understand?"

Harry's voice grew stronger as he continued and once again directly addressed Ginny. "I'll tell you someday, Ginny, but not yet. Just like what happened with you at Hogwarts it's too soon for me. Please," he begged her as he took her hands, "you have to understand."

Ginny pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Her cheek was pressed against his. _It would be so easy to kiss her,_ he thought just as she pulled her head back.

"Ginny, please, not yet," he said stopping her from doing the very thing he he had been contemplating the instant before. "Not until you hear everything."

She pulled back and gave him a look of utter confusion. _Why must he do this to me,_ she wondered. _All day he's been bringing me so close then pushing me away._ **"BLOODY HELL**, what is wrong with you, Harry?" she demanded. "It's just like this afternoon **all OVER AGAIN!** You started all nice like you want to be with me, so why are you pushing me away?" She looked like she was about to either hit him or hex him.

Harry took a deep breath and reminded himself that she didn't understand, she _couldn't_ understand. If he were to tell her that a part of him _was_ Voldemort then she would just run; telling her he had indeed died would be too much for her. "Ginny," he responded firmly, "It's hard to explain -"

"How hard can it be?" she retorted. "You had no problem explaining those muggle parachute things to Dad."

"Just **LISTEN** to me, Ginny! If I told you everything now you'd run or you'd cry, or you'd, you'd, I don't know, but you're not ready for it right now. You -"

"**NOT READY** Harry? Since when do you know what I am or am not ready for? I've survived about as much as you have! I'm not some little girl or porcelain doll! You've _seen_ me fight right along side of you. Or maybe you've forgotten our little trip to the Department of Mysteries at the end of my fourth year. What about the night Dumbledore was killed? Or maybe you missed the Death-eaters that were running through the castle that time. I know **BILL** will never forget them!" Tears were now filling her eyes and she vented her rage at Harry's obvious lack of understanding. "And what about the battle that was just a few damned days ago? Wait, don't tell me, you had your _eyes closed._ Because that's the **only** way you didn't see me fighting there. I'm tough, Harry, I can handle whatever it is just as well as you. No, strike that, I can handle it _better_ than you can because apparently **YOU CAN'T HANDLE **_**ANY**_** OF WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL!"**

Her final words hung in the air and rang through Harry's mind like a bell. Maybe she was right, maybe he couldn't handle it. He was the one who had to face Riddle in the end, but at what cost? You can't handle any of what happened. The words echoed in his mind, pushing and pulling through his jumble thoughts, twisting them together.

She wouldn't want him if he told her.

_You can't handle what happened._

She wouldn't understand.

_You didn't see me fighting fighting there._

She had enough to worry about with what she had gone through.

_I can handle it better than you._

As the thoughts ran through his mind silence hung in the air between the two of them. Finally the twisting thoughts compressed together forming the inescapable conclusion in his mind. _She doesn't want me anymore. I'm weak. I'm broken. She doesn't _want_ to understand anymore. I'm not good enough for her. Maybe part of me did die._

"Fine," Harry said, breaking the silence in a low, firm voice filled with resolve. "Don't worry, I won't bother you any more, Ginny." With that he turned his back to her and jogged to the house. Once he reached the door he stormed up to Ron's room ignoring the stares of the rest of the family. He entered the room he shared with Ron which was now filled with the dim light of the setting sun filtered though Ron's Cannons orange curtains and laid facedown on the camp bed. He knew what he had to do now - get through the next few days and leave everyone alone. Ginny's words gave life to the nagging doubt in his mind. He was too different now. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes in a vain attempt to hold back the tears.

oOo

Harry wasn't sure how much later it was when Ron entered the room. "Harry, what happened out there? You came back in and ran up here and left Ginny in a right state."

Harry, who hadn't fallen asleep but lay in that tumultuous state one enters when avoiding a particularly ugly feeling remained motionless with his face buried into his pillow. _Talking to him won't do either of us any good,_ Harry thought.

"Look, I'm don't know what you said to her but you really cut her up. You should go talk to her, Harry."

_What _I_ said to _her_?_ Harry thought. It was clear to him that Ginny was the one who no longer wanted anything to do with him, and if that was what she wanted then that's what he would give her. These thoughts came to him not out of spite but out of despair. In fact he had wanted nothing more than to keep holding her tight and kiss her while outside. The only thing that stopped him was that he did _not_ want to lead her on before she knew about the horcrux which had resided within him. But now, at least in his mind, she had made it clear where she stood and he would not push her. He could only hope that one day, perhaps months or even years from now, she would change her mind. Barring that he hoped that, well, the other thing for him to hope was far too painful for him to think about just yet. This wound, like many others, was still too fresh.

Harry heard the door click shut as Ron left. He remained lost in his thoughts for some time before he heard the door open again. Harry tilted his head slightly, just far enough for his mind to register that darkness had fallen. Though uncomfortable he refused to move any more.

"Harry, I know you're awake," Hermione began in her lecturing voice from the door. He was too despondent in his thoughts to bother to tell her to leave him alone so she continued. "I'm not sure what you said or did out there, but now Ginny thinks you're angry with her."

Harry merely sighed. _So what if I was angry. It's not as though I haven't the right after being told I'm mental and can't handle my own life,_ he thought. Yet he was not angry with her. He was angry with himself; he was angry with Tom Riddle; he was angry with everyone who thought he was a hero to put on a pedestal; he was most certainly not angry with Ginny Weasley for speaking the truth. In Harry's mind the only thing Ginny had done was reveal what he feared might be true and confirm it - he was broken, not just to people like his uncle but to the those who cared for him as well.

"She said you are being unreasonable and pushing her away," Hermione continued her lecture. "Then she thinks about what she said to you and what you said to her and she wonders if it's her fault which makes her angry with herself and confused about the whole thing. She's also dealing with Fred's death, obviously, and she's ashamed that she doesn't think about Fred as much as she thinks about you. She's confused right now, Harry, and whatever she said to you she didn't mean."

Harry's frustration and anger were rising again. Of course Ginny had meant what she said. He had seen the look on her face as she told him how weak he was, how broken he was. In that moment his last anchor holding on to the hope of a normal life was severed.

"Harry, Ron and I might not know exactly what went on in the forrest but I do know why you went. You don't have to carry that alone, so stop trying to. We're here for you, and so are the rest of the Weasleys, especially Ginny. She _wants_ to help, Harry; she wants to understand. You know how smart and how tough she is, so give her the chance to understand you. I'm not saying to have to tell her everything tonight. Please, Harry, just think about it." The plea in Hermione's voice was unmistakable.

_Maybe she's right,_ Harry thought.

_You heard what Ginny said, she thinks you're weak,_ another part of his mind retorted, though the protest was weaker than before.

_Hermione's rarely wrong, and you know how smart and tough Ginny is. Trust her._

_ Ginny is tough, yes, and now she sees I'm weak. She won't want me._

Harry's mind wrestled back and forth as he lay uncomfortably yet unmoving on the camp bed. If this day showed him anything it was how weak he truly was. In the end Ron and Hermione's words had done nothing to change his mood. His mind, however, went from dwelling on Ginny's perceived rejection to turmoil about just how she really felt. He wanted to have a chance with her but those words were still echoing in his mind as he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with memories of the battle.

At some point he dreamt of a high, cruel laugh and a flash of green light. As the curse hit him the laugh changed to Ginny's words. "You can't handle ANY of what happened." Harry awoke with a start.

"It's just a dream," he whispered to himself as he looked around the still room. Ron's soft snores filled the otherwise silent room. Harry got out of bed, grabbed his wand and softly padded down the stairs. He hoped that he wouldn't find a repeat of yesterday when he found Ginny. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found himself still alone. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The Weasley's home which had once been a place of joy and amazement for him filled with life was now a dreary prison, just like his mind. He thought of the bottle of fire-whiskey he knew George had stashed away, but decided against fetching it. While it would numb the pain for a time George would probably get suspicious and after the previous evening's talk with Mr. Weasley Harry had the feeling that he knew of the bottle as well and might be keeping an eye on just how quickly it was emptied. Instead Harry settled for fixing himself a nice strong cup of tea.

oOo

It was some time later, after his second cup of tea had gone cold, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Harry watched as Ginny entered the still darkened kitchen. "Oh, it's you," she said dully by way of greeting.

Harry sighed and placed his wand on the table. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry to disappoint you." He watched as she sat down on the other side of the table. "Look, why don't you just get it over with and hex me."

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" she asked in a confused voice.

Harry scoffed. "Oh, so now you're going to act like you don't know? I'm broken, Ginny, and you should know, you're the one who told me. 'You can't handle any of what happened,' remember? Look, I can see you don't want me now, if hexing me will make you feel better and get past me then just get it over with."

She stared at him for a moment before responding. "You really are _thick_, aren't you. And mental too." She spoke in an angry whisper as she struggled to keep her voice down. "How did you ever work it out that I don't want you? You know what, maybe you're right, maybe I should hex you, that way I can might knock some sense into you. We've all been through a lot, Harry, _especially_ you. What I said was mean, I admit it, but I was angry and frustrated. You don't know what I'm thinking, Harry, and you don't know what I can or can not handle. You _know_ me, Harry, so you should know how much I hate other people making decisions for me. What could be worse than being possessed by Tom Riddle? Or have you forgotten that I was. That must be nice, because I can _never_ forget what he made me do. You don't have to carry this alone, Harry, let us help. Let _me_ help."

As Ginny spoke Harry remembered just how passionate and strong-willed she could be. It was that very bit of her that appealed to him. There was a strange mixture of fierceness and gentleness. She was at once both the fiercest defender of her friends and family when forced to fight and at the same time she could provide the comforting touch. Harry was reminded of seeing her in the battle a few days prior, how at the start she demanded to be allowed to fight alongside her family and friends and later as he made his way to the forrest how she provided a gentle touch to the unnamed girl in need. She did deserve to know what happened and perhaps she could help, but the last thing he wanted was for anyone to overhear him.

He looked at his watch to check the time and was reminded of his birthday. The Weasleys had given him the traditional coming-of-age gift, and though it wasn't new when he received it the watch meant that much more to him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley valued him enough to give him a family heirloom, perhaps one of the last links to Mrs. Weasley's brothers. Although it was still before dawn Harry knew Mrs. Weasley was an early riser and loved to start preparing breakfast first thing in the morning. "Ginny, I, ... er, ... can we go to the orchard?"

She gave him an inquiring look before nodding. "Alright, let me grab a jumper first." She went to the scullery and came back wearing a faded jumper and handed another to Harry. "I think was George's but it should fit you. There's a bit of a chill in the air at this hour," she explained.

Harry gave her a weak smile as he opened the door and motioned for her to take the lead. In truth he didn't trust himself to speak just yet. He followed her into the cool pre-dawn air and across the dewy grounds into the orchard. Once out of sight of he house Harry conjured up a set of wicker chairs and they sat down. Harry noticed Ginny's slight shiver so he cast a warming charm on her jumper and repeated the spell on his own.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Harry smiled in response then grew serious again. "You were right, Ginny, you do deserve to know what happened. Ron and Hermione know everything just about everything." He paused as he sought to organize his thoughts. How much should he tell her? Where should he start? There was one thing of which he was certain - he had to make sure she understood that he was, for the most part, the same Harry as before. Ginny remained silent, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Ginny, the night when my parents were killed, well, Voldemort had already made most of his horcruxes. But there was a sort of ... side effect, see. What was left of his soul was unstable." Harry took a steadying breath. "My parents had been warned that he would come for them. They were told the prophecy, yes, but they knew more. It was Snape, see. I saw his memories. He gave them to me as he died. He," Harry took a deep breath. "He loved her. That's why he hated me so much - I looked like my father, the man who stole my mother's heart. Snape heard part of the prophecy, but not the whole thing. I suppose I should tell you the prophecy so you will understand. '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_.'"

There was silence as Ginny absorbed what she just heard. Harry waited for her to speak next. "So it had to be you that killed him." Harry merely nodded in response, still waiting to see what else she pieced together. "And he marked you as his equal, that must be you scar, right?"

"Yes."

"And you had a power that he didn't have?"

"Yes, but there's a bit more behind it. Professor Dumbledore said there was someone else who could have fit the prophecy - another boy whose parents defied Riddle three times and who was also born at the end of July."

"Who?"

"Neville." Ginny gasped at Harry's reply. "But Voldemort chose me instead. Maybe because I'm a half-blood like him. I don't know why, but when Snape learned Riddle planned to go after my parents he warned Dumbledore. So on the night my parents were killed Riddle tried to kill me as well. But because of Snape he offered to let my mother live. She refused and died defending me, not herself, but me. She loved me enough to die for me, and according to what Professor Dumbledore told me that gave me some sort of protection. So when he cast the killing curse on me it rebounded and would have killed him except for the horcuxes he had already made. Because he made five his soul was unstable." Harry paused again and looked down. He pressed his eyes shut, still fearing her reaction. "The prophecy said he would mark me as his equal. His soul was unstable, so when the curse rebounded it broke off another piece of his soul."

Ginny gasped at this and put one of her hands on Harry's. "He marked you as his equal. ... His soul broke off ... so do you mean that his soul ...?" She trailed off leaving the unfinished question lingering between them.

After a moment Harry looked up and pulled his hair up revealing the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. "I became a horcrux."

Ginny's grip on his hand tightened. "So he can still come back, or ...? But he thought you were," she paused then in a hushed whisper spoke the last word, "dead. Oh, Harry," she continued on in a rushed voice as tears quickly filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. "You really did die, but how? I mean you're here now, and alive, but _how?"_

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't get all of it, Ginny, but it has to do with the blood protection my mother left me through her death. See her protection was extended when I lived with my aunt. That's why I had to return there every summer. I wish Professor Dumbledore had at least told me why, but it kept me safe. Then when Riddle used me to regain his body at the end of my fifth year my blood was in his veins. Professor Dumbledore reckons that's why I could come back - the blood protections were still active."

"Like ... like a, a, a _horcrux?"_ The last word was whispered.

"No, not quite like a horcrux. From what Professor Dumbledore and Hermione told me those are made from evil and malice. It take a horrible act to split one's soul - a murder, and that's just the split the soul, not to place the piece in the horcrux itself. What I had was a mere anchor made from a pure love. A horcrux forcefully ties one to this world whereas from what I understand I had a choice. I talked to Professor Dumbledore's portrait after the battle, see, and he explained that he thinks it only worked because Voldemort was the one to kill me.

"Only when he cast the killing curse I didn't go all the way, see, I was in this sort of, well, in between place, a way station of sorts. In fact it reminded me of King's Cross. I know this doesn't make sense but I saw Dumbledore there." Harry's breath hitched before he continued. "He explained it to me then, really. And the piece of Tom's soul was there as well, only it didn't look like a person. It looked, er..." Harry paused and made a face as he thought back to the hideous thing he had seen in the etherial King's Cross. "It looked like a diseased child with flayed skin. It appeared as though abandoned, and I suppose it was. I was told it was beyond our help. I don't know if it was just that my blood was still flowing here through Riddle or if it was because of the horcrux as well but I had the choice to come back. I came back, Ginny, and the horcrux remained. When Tom tried to kill me he only killed the piece of his soul." He paused as that thought sank in. It was the first time the irony hit him. Tom Riddle had attempted to kill Harry to ensure his survival but that very curse only helped to seal his own destruction through the killing of a piece of his very soul. "It's fitting, I suppose."

"But you came back, Harry, you chose to come back." Ginny's tears were running down her face now.

"Of course I did, Ginny," said Harry as though the possibility of his not returning was utterly ridiculous. Then he realized how much he had left out. "I was thinking of you, you know. My last thought was of you, the memory of your lips, of your kiss. Ginny, I saw you when I was heading to the forrest. I knew from Snape's memories what I had to do. I suppose that's what Riddle couldn't understand - he didn't understand it why my mother died to protect me, which brought about his first downfall, and he didn't understand how I could be willing to die for my friends. But it worked, didn't it? I mean Neville was able to break free from the body-bind curse, his other spells didn't work. But there's more to the story than that.

"When I was going into the forrest to face Riddle I walked right past you, Ginny. I had my cloak on, see, and you were comforting a girl. I wanted to stop, to say something to you. I knew it might be my last time, but I couldn't. If I had I don't think I could have done what I needed to do. I'm sorry, Ginny, I wanted to stop and say goodbye. If I hadn't been able to come back..." with that whatever else he was going to say died on his lips.

"Shhh, it's ok, Harry, I understand now. And you _did_ come back." Ginny pulled Harry into an embrace and ran her fingers though his hair. What he told her didn't make sense, yet she saw the truth of it in his eyes. He had died, at least partly, at Riddle's hand. Now she began to understand why her words had pushed him away last night. He had died and she told him she would handle it better.

"When looked at Snape's memories in the pensieve there was a memory of a talk he had with Professor Dumbledore. That's how I knew I had too face Riddle. He left me the tools to do so." Harry took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I walked past you and into the forrest. I wasn't alone, Ginny. I can't explain it to you now, but my parents were with me, and Sirius and Remus were with me at the end. I made my way to the clearing and revealed myself. Hagrid was there, as were the Death-eaters. He cast the killing curse and I did nothing to defend myself. I didn't even raise my wand. But I lived.

"Ginny, this morning before you came down I had time to think. Some of the pieces that didn't make sense are starting to fit, but there's a lot more that still don't. I, I remember because it was strange, mental really, but I remember the night Riddle returned. As I told Professor Dumbledore what happened after I left the maze, with Cedric the night Riddle came back," he added to answer her confused look. "I told Professor Dumbledore what happened and there was a moment where I thought I saw a look of triumph in his eyes. This morning I figured out why. Dumbledore suspected that Riddle, because he used _me,_ made it possible for me to live. Things are starting to make sense, things like that look and why I had to stay with my aunt and uncle, but for every piece that makes sense there are a hundred more that still don't. Please, Ginny, you need to understand - if I couldn't understand it I didn't think you could. I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away, and thank you for staying. I don't have everything figured out yet. In fact I feel like I don't have anything figured out yet. So thanks for listening to me this morning and for not hexing me again."

Ginny was resting her head on his shoulder now in the slowing brightening pre-dawn light. She was starting to understand Harry now, but she had more question. She couldn't help herself and one of the question escaped from her lips before she could stop it. "How long were you dead?"

Harry was silent for a moment. He gently squeezed her as she still leaned against him in a loose embrace. "I'm not sure. It seemed long enough to talk with Professor Dumbledore about several things - where we were, the horcrux, even about his past. Yet when I realized I wasn't dead it seemed as though it had only been an instant. I heard their cheers. He sent Mrs. Malfoy to see if it worked." There was no doubt as to whom "he" was. "She leaned over me but didn't tell him strait away. Instead she asked me if Draco was alive. I had seen him in the castle and had pulled him from the fiendfyre. I whispered as quietly as I could "yes." She then lied to Riddle. She told him I was dead. He might have tried to kill me again if she hadn't, and perhaps the second time it would have worked. To prove I was dead he tried to cast the cruciatus curse on me." Ginny again gasped at this revelation. "It didn't work though. I still played dead, flopping whenever he levitated me. Finally he had Hagrid carry me to the castle. When Neville killed the snake, destroying the last horcrux, I put on my invisibility cloak. I tried to help, throwing up shields and trying to cast spells where I could. Well, you know what happened after that."

They both sat in silence again as Harry wondered if there was more he needed to tell her and Ginny sat processing everything he told her. As the sat there in silence the first rays of the sun spilled over the horizon and through the trees. Harry looked at Ginny and was struck with her beauty. Suddenly he had to know. "Ginny, er, with everything that happened ... well, you and I, what, er, where, I mean -"

"What about us?" Ginny finished for him. "Well, I guess that depends what what we want to be. You just admitted your last thought was of me before you died, or almost died I suppose I should say. I still care for you, Harry, so I could ask you the same thing. You told me you only broke up with me to keep me safe, which, I'd like to remind you, didn't really work." She regretted her last words immediately as Harry looked away from her and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Harry, I know you didn't know what had happened. It's not your fault. We should answer the question, what about us?" She put a hand on his cheek and gently pulled his face up so he was looking at her once again. "Tell me, Harry," she asked with a light smile playing on her lips, "Did you meet any Veela in your travels? Besides Fleur, of course?"

Harry couldn't help the smirk from forming on his face at the memory of the kiss they shared on his last birthday. "No, and besides they couldn't hold a candle to your beauty."

"Well, said, Harry, you really know how to flatter a girl."

"How to flatter a _woman_." Harry said correcting her. "And it's not flattery if it's true," he added with a smirk.

"Well I think that proves it. We might have separated for my safety but as far as I'm concerned we never really broke up." With that she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her hand gently caresses his cheek as he opened her mouth to her and slid one of his hands up her back to her neck.

After a moment Harry broke the kiss but pressed his forehead to hers. "Ginny, I ... thanks for putting up with me."

She responded by kissing him again. This time their kiss lingered on. He pulled her tighter and ran his fingers though her hair. The moment felt so right, as though they were finally accepting what should have been done days ago. Finally she broke the kiss. They spent some time sitting, kissing, and talking about useless things - just trying to forget about the battle and funerals and the like. Harry and Ginny were in their own little world for that time. The sun was fully above the horizon now and ascending the sky. "I suppose we should head in. Mum is probably up and has tea ready - it is a bit chilly out here, even with the warming charms."

As she spoke Harry watched her, soaking up her beauty. He hair, still messy from her sleep and even more mussed by his hands, was lit by the day's rays. Harry stood up and then took her hands to pull her to feet. He the let go with his right hand and pulled out his wand. He never let go of her hand as he vanished the chairs and led her back to the house, both of them smiling widely the entire way.

When they opened the door they started Mrs. Weasley who responded but grabbing her wand. She stared a moment before lowering it. "Oh, sorry dears. I thought you two were both sleeping." The note of accusation was impossible to miss.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, "but we both woke up early. We needed to talk and, er, well... I didn't want to be be overheard." Despite his nervousness over being confronted by the formidable Weasley matriarch Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. Deep down he knew that whatever happened Ginny was his girlfriend.

"Harry felt the need to confide more of what he went through, Mum," Ginny interrupted. Perhaps it was the relief of having cleared the air with Harry or the joy of finally reconciling with Harry but she was certainly emboldened to stand up to her mother. "Don't look at me like that, you know how hard it was for him to tell us as much as he did yesterday, and after our _misunderstanding_ last night we needed to clear the air. We were just doing as you told me we ought to do last night - go for a walk and talk about why he was pushing me way. Besides, I'm almost of age. I know you and dad had a few early morning talks when you were our age."

Molly Weasley was taken aback by her daughter's manner. Her daughter had efficiently cut of her arguments even if she was more forceful than she needed to be. Molly decided to take the more prudent route and address Harry. "It's alright, Harry dear, you two just startled me is all. As I told Ginny last night I knew you two had a misunderstanding last night and would need some time to clear the air between the two of you. I just didn't expect you two to do so this early. I hope you can understand a mother's concern with the early hour," Harry's cheeks flushed at this, "and with what we have all had to deal with this past year. Sit down, dears, it must be cold outside at this time. I'm glad you at least had the good sense to put on a jumper."

Now satisfied that her mother was not going to press them any further about their activities Ginny decided to let the matter drop. "Do you need help fixing the tea, Mum?"

"No need, Ginny, I have everything set," Molly responded to her daughter as she levitated a tray of tea from the counter to the table. "I have to have you father's breakfast ready as Kingsley asked him to come in early. I suppose it has something to do with repealing those dreadful laws. Thank goodness Percy knows about those rules."

As Ginny was fixing her tea they heard someone making his way down the stairs. A moment later Arthur entered the kitchen. "Thank you, Molly," he said as he greeted his wife with a kiss and accepting a piece of toast from her before casting his attention to Harry and Ginny. "Ah, I see you two are up early again," he commented as he gave them an appraising look. He noticed they were not only sitting side by side but were also sitting quite close together. While both of them had rumpled hair neither looked as though they had just awakened, and everyone in the house knew of their row last evening. "I must say it's good to" see you two patched things up," he added with a smile. Molly set a tray of sausages before him and he quickly filled his plate. "Not much time this morning, I'm afraid. Kingsley asked Percy and I to come in early to help go over some of the laws that need overturned."

At that moment Percy himself made an entrance. "Good morning, Mother, good morning, Father," he greeted his parents in his formal style. Harry couldn't help but think that for all his faults over the years it was probably a good thing that Percy had retained is sense of formality for it was that very formality that made him good at knowing the bureaucrat procedures which would help the Ministry for Magic repeal the Death-eater imposed laws. "I'm afraid we don't have much time this morning, Mother, the minister wants us there early to start repealing laws," he pointlessly explained as he helped himself to a couple sausages and tea. "He's hoping to be able to announce a list of laws to be repealed this afternoon. Frankly I think if we can get a good list together the Wizengamut will have to take up the ones we can't repeal sooner, and even if they can't we might be able to take the bite out of the worst of the lot. Many of the laws pushed through in a marginally legal manner were contingent on later laws to explain their scope and punishments."

"I think it's brilliant, Percy," Harry interjected. "In fact I think your work will be well remembered in the years to come."

For his part Percy looked pleased. It had been his goal for many years to leave his mark upon the Ministry. "Thank you, Harry," he responded. "And I must say I am quite pleased to see you seem to have patched things up with my sister."

"Please," Ginny scoffed, "Harry doesn't need your approval to date me."

"Right, er... thats not what I meant, Ginny, I was just saying that I'm glad to see you happy again." Percy quickly glanced at his watch. "Well, Mother, I must be going now. Are you ready, Father?"

"You go ahead, Percy," Mr. Weasley replied. "I think Kingsley will understand if I'm a few minutes behind you." After Percy left Mr. Weasley fixed his gaze on Harry and Ginny. "It _is_ good to see you too have come to an understanding. Molly, I really should be going now, but I will try to be home early. I don't think Kingsley will need me for the press conference. Harry, would you mind walking with me? I'd like a word with you before I leave."

Harry gave Ginny an uneasy glance. She squeezed his hand. "He won't be any worse than my brothers," she whispered. Harry quickly got up and followed Arthur outside. As he stepped through the door he wished for the jumper he had worn earlier.

"Harry," Arthur began, "I'm glad you spoke to Ginny this morning. I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about from Molly and I. We were young once too. I recognize the look you two were sharing when I came down this morning - it's the same one Molly and I would often share when we were younger. Now, it might be early but you should show a bit more discretion. A simple hair smoothing charm would help." At this point Arthur held up a hand to stop Harry's objections. "Now, I'm sure you two were just fine, but some of her brothers may over react a bit, especially Charlie or George," he finished with a smirk. Well, I really must be going now." With that he walked passed the wards and disapparated leaving Harry gaping at his words.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Trip

A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply. Furthermore, any names you might recognize from other media works are adapted out of respect for the characters no infringement is intended. For those who might think I'm completely lazy I did come up with a few names on my own.

Chapter 7:

Once Harry returned to the house he and Ginny enjoyed their breakfast. Harry noticed her smile was the biggest he had seen since the bittersweet victory at Hogwarts. As Mrs. Weasley once again busied herself around the kitchen he mentioned this to Ginny.

"When you were outside with Dad she told me they had talked about it a couple nights ago. It seems they had been expecting us to get together last summer. 'After your fourth year you two were almost as obvious as Ron and Hermione' were her exact words."

"Well I'm glad we have their support."

Soon after Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table across from them. "It seems the others are having a lie-in today. Now Harry, I understand you are planning on attending the poor Creevey boy's funeral with the others. Now I know you will need a set of Muggle dress robes. I'm going to try and transfigure some of Ginny's robes for her, it shouldn't be too difficult, but for you and Ron I'm afraid you may need to go buy some. I hoped Arthur would be able to talk to the Aurors before he left today about escorting you to some of the shops in one of the near-by Muggle towns. Ottery St. Catchpole in't big enough to have that type of store, but perhaps the next town over does. Arthur is supposed to see about getting some Muggle money sent over today, but we will have to wait and see."

Harry thought back to his narrow escape from Gringotts. "Er, Mrs. Weasley, if Mr. Weasley or Bill is going to try and get money from my account there... might be a... slight, er... problem."

Mrs. Weasley fixed her gaze upon Harry. "A problem, dear? What do you - ah, yes, the horcrux at the bank. Not to worry, I'm sure Kingsley will be able to work something out since it was to defeat You Know Who."

Harry sighed. "Tom Riddle, Mrs. Weasley, his name was Tom Riddle. He was just a person, and he's dead now - we don't need to fear him or his name anymore."

"Yes, and we have you to thank for that of course, but old habits die hard, I suppose. Perhaps you can talk to Bill about your problems with the bank. From what I understand while the Goblins wanted to stay neutral some of the Ministry's policies towards the end pushed them further and further away. But not to worry, Kingsley said he will pay for anything we need for the funerals, so any muggle money we need for today will come from him or the Ministry."

"What about Hermione, Mum?" asked Ginny. "I'm not sure she has a lot here, so perhaps I could go with her if she decides to go shopping as well."

Molly frowned at her daughter. "Really, Ginny, I'm not sure sure it's such a good idea to let all of you go. I'm not thrilled about all of you going to the funeral, but I suppose you do deserve to go."

"You can't keep us shut up here all summer, Mum," Ginny retorted.

Harry decided it might help to keep the peace if he spoke up. "Mrs. Weasley, it could help to have an extra set of eyes. I'm sure some of the aurors will go with us. Besides," he added thinking of the duel between Molly and Bellatrix LeStrange, "when it come to duels she takes after her mother."

This comment seemed to mollify Mrs. Weasley. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but you must all stick together, and don't think I'm going to let anyone out of this house without their word on this matter. Now, you two were up quite early, so perhaps you should have a kip at least until the others are up."

"I'm not really tired, Mum, and I don't think Harry is either," Ginny replied. "I'm sure you're busy, so perhaps we'll just relax in the sitting room," she added with a wink to Harry.

oOo

An hour later Harry and Ginny were still talking in the sitting room. "Harry, what about what you said yesterday, the bit about Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked, carefully broaching what she knew might be a painful topic. They had managed to avoid anything that might remind them of the funerals, but with everything so fresh and close there were not too many topics to which they could flee. "You know, the bit about having a place to get away," she added to answer Harry's confused look.

Harry softly sighed. "Well, I figured it might be nice to have a place to get away, a place to hang out for just a few hours, although I'm really not sure what to do with the place. It worked well enough when we had to leave after Bill and Fleur's wedding; Kreacher was even starting to get the place clean again. But then we had to run and I'm sure the Death-eaters did a number on the place. No one has been there to take care of anything. I guess I was sort of thinking out loud." He paused a moment before adding, "Even if we did have a place to go I think I would still want to stay here."

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "What could you do with the place? It doesn't hold any good memories."

"I don't know, Ginny. I just thought it might have a nice place to get away for a few hours." They were both silent for a few moments before he changed the subject. "Kingsley asked if I would help with the Death-eaters and other Riddle supporter that escaped."

Harry felt Ginny stiffen. "Oh?" she asked.

"He, well, he said it would be sort of a summer job, see, and if I still want to be an Auror it would look good when I apply. I think he wants to ask Ron and Neville to help as well."

"And so you've decided to go off with the Aurors for the summer?" she retorted. There was no mistaking the note of anger in her voice.

"I haven't decided anything yet," Harry responded as and sat up straighter. "I think it might be good, and Kingsley said it would be like a summer job, so I wouldn't be gone all the time."

This seemed to placate Ginny for the moment. "Well, I suppose it would be good training. Try and find out more first, Harry."

He sighed again and pulled her close. "Of course, Ginny."

oOo

Harry and Ginny may not have been tired earlier, but by the time Hermione came down an hour later she found them both asleep on the sofa. She gently shook Ginny awake with a smirk. "So, I take it you two talked things over?"

Ginny stifled a yawn as she nodded. "Yes, and we talked about a few other things too."

"Such as?"

"Such as what happened in the forbidden forrest, our feelings for each other, and about what Mum and Dad think of us dating. Did you know mum said we were 'almost as obvious as Ron and Hermione?' I guess they know about what goes on with us than they let on."

"Of course they do, Ginny," Hermione replied, "and I think your parents realize that some things they should just let go."

Ginny scoffed. "Really, Hermione, you know Mum likes to harp on everything."

"Well, yes, your mum does voice her opinion quite loudly at times, but how often has she really drawn a line about things? And your dad does temper her at times, but when they both come to a decision, well, one can see why everyone in your family was sorted into Gryffindor. Look at Ron and myself - he can be rash and impulsive, whereas I tend to be more organized and logical -"

"When it comes to dealing with Ron you can be just as impulsive as him."

"He, he just... tends to, well, push me," Hermione spluttered. "We were talking about your parents. I'm just saying that your dad is the calmer, cooler voice of reason whereas your mum is the more impulsive."

"So you're saying you and Ron are like Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked in an innocent tone and a rather playful look."

Hermione blushed. "Er, well, not exactly like... I mean we're... I was talking about temperaments!"

Ginny chuckled lightly at her friend's discomfort. "I suppose you're right. Usually we know when not to push Mum any further and things are serious when Dad says something. Oh, Mum agreed to let us go to some muggle stores today to let us get some clothes for Colin's funeral. She said something about Kingsley sending some muggle money from the Ministry funds so you, Harry, and Ron can get some muggle dress robes. She agreed to let me go along as well just so long as we stay together with the Auror team."

"I forgot we would need muggle clothes. I guess we do need to go shopping - I have nothing anymore that I could wear to a funeral, though perhaps I could transfigure the dress I wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. It wouldn't be that hard, really, I'd just have to turn it black and maybe change the neck line."

"Well if that's all there is to it then do the boys really need to go shopping?"

"Of course, they do, Ginny, Muggle men's dress clothes are nothing like wizard's robes. It won't be as hard for them though, Most trousers are the same and then they just need a dark dress shirt and perhaps a tie. But it would be nice to get out of this house for a bit and I doubt very many people would look for us in a Muggle store. Although from what I remember seeing of Ottery St. Catchpole with my parents it doesn't look big enough to have a clothing store."

"No, it's not very big at all so we need to go a ways away. We won't go until this afternoon."

Both girls fell silent and Ginny curled up against Harry, who was still asleep, once more. She yawned then told Hermione, "Mum has some breakfast ready if you're hungry. Harry and I ate already so I think I'll take a kip." With that she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

oOo

The rest of the morning went fairly quickly. When Ron came down mid-morning he was surprised to see Harry and Ginny together on the sofa. Mercifully he merely gave Harry a questioning look to which Harry replied with a nod. "I don't suppose I'll ever understand women," he quietly said to Harry later when Ginny and Hermione were out of ear-shot, "but I'm glad you two are ok now."

As they were finishing lunch Auror Dunham knocked on the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said as she entered with another auror. The man with her was slightly taller than her and had green eyes and a kind smile. "This is my partner, Peter Bishop."

"Hi," the new man greeted them simply. "After Arthur talked to our bosses this morning we arranged a shopping trip. Minister Shacklebolt sends this along." Bishop then pulled out five envelopes. "He said to tell you he is working on getting compensation for all those who opposed Voldemort last year, so if you have any complaints about the amount just remember that this comes out of your cut." He handed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley each an envelope.

"'Our cut?'" Harry asked with contempt. He dropped the offending envelope onto the table. "You make us sound like mercenaries."

"Fine, your pay check. Look, everyone in your Department of Magical Law Enforcement gets paid, and everyone who actively opposed Riddle, including all of you, were de facto DMLE agents this past year. If you don't like thinking about it that way then here's something else to think about. When someone tips off your ministry about a crime they usually get some sort of reward, right?" Bishop didn't pause for their response as he continued. "And the worse the crime the greater the reward. Well you all helped stop the darkest wizard your nation has faced this century so of course you should be entitled to a reward. Then there's the matter of his followers. Hundreds of his supporters were captured. Granted, some of them were under the imperious curse or were just riding the coat tails like those snatcher crews, but they each merited some sort of reward nonetheless."

Harry considered Bishop's words then picked his envelope back up.

"And what exactly is mine for?" Ginny asked. "I was at school most of the year and didn't do much."

Bishop chuckled in disbelief. "Didn't do much?" he asked incredulously. "From what I hear you were one of the ringleaders at that hell-hole they called a school last year, then you were part of the battle. There's talk about compensation for the victims at the school as well, and if your government approves the package Minister Shacklebolt's team is putting together then the money will come from the assets of Voldemort's supporters."

"Minster Shacklebolt was insistent that you all accept these." Dunham said as she continued her briefing. "I can't tell you what to do with this money, but we were told to make sure you received it. Now here's the plan for this afternoon. Aurors Parker and DiNozzo are renting a couple cars from a Muggle rental service. They will be here in about an hour. We plan on driving to Fields of Sidmouth, which will take about a half hour. Aurors Parker and DiNozzo will accompany us, two Aurors to a vehicle. When we reach the store we will have to separate a bit so as not to arouse suspicion. I don't suppose any of you have your drivers license, do you?" Dunham asked as she looked to Harry and Hermione.

"I got my provisional license last summer, but I've hardly driven anywhere." Hermione replied as Harry shook his head.

"Good, then when we get into Sidmouth Parker will pull over and switch with you Don't worry, you won't have to drive far, maybe a mile or two. You will drive the rest of the way and drop off Parker and DiNozzo at the store then park the car. Bishop and I will drive the second car and drop off whoever rides with us.

"Once inside the store you can do your shopping. It should be safe as many of Riddle's supporters are on the run. Since most of them are pure bloods they ought to be fairly easy to spot in a muggle store. Since we are traveling by muggle means this whole operations is fairly low risk. Ron, Ginny, you two are the biggest risks for recognition since you aren't used to dressing or shopping as muggles. There's a few ways we can play this. The first is to have Ron pair up with Harry and Ginny with Hermione. That way Harry can help Ron find a suitable outfit and Hermione can help Ginny. The other way is to have Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny pair up. We can sell that as the boys getting advice from the girls on clothes. It will be trickier if Ginny wants to get something, but we shouldn't have a problem passing it off even if it's crowded.

"While in the store you want to keep to the back and sides until we're all ready to go. We will check out at different registers then make our way to the cars. We don't expect any trouble and to further prevent recognition each of you will either have a glamor charm or use polyjuice potion. Any questions? Good." With that Auror Dunham sent them to get ready.

Half an hour later a light brown haired Ron waited in the sitting room with a medium brown haired, brown-eyed Harry. Harry's glasses had been transfigured into a more stylish type. Both were dressed in old jeans and t-shirts. They were laughing at a story Bishop was telling to pass the time as they sat awaiting both Ginny and Hermione who were with Auror Dunham and the other two aurors who were on their way with the cars.

"So anyway, I'm discussing the peculiarities of the case with my supervisor. Senior Auror Bryce was surprised by the oddities in that case and I asked him, 'Honestly would anything surprise you anymore?' And before he could reply Walter, who we thought was looking at the spell damage in the station, turns and says 'Bacon flavored pudding - that would surprise me.' I swear, my father is the most brilliant person you could ever meet, but he can barely get along in the magical world, let alone in the muggle world."

"That's our Walter," commented Auror Dunham who had entered during Bishop's story.

Hermione and Ginny had followed the Auror down the stairs. Hermione's hair had been changed to auburn, though it was still bushy. Her eyes were now green rather than their normal brown. Next to her Ginny was sporting blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was also a bit longer than it had appeared earlier. A moment later they heard a car horn honk twice. "Sounds like Parker and DiNozzo are here, right on time," Auror Bishop commented.

"Okay, Harry, Ginny, you two are riding with myself and Peter. Hermione, Ron, you two will ride with Aurors Parker and DiNozzo who will leave first." With that Auror Dunham led them outside where two Minis sat waiting.

Next to the cars stood two people, both of whom looked more like they belonged in London's financial district than in a magical home like the Burrow. "Hello, I'm Auror DiNozzo, but you should call me Tony for this trip," began the man who was sporting a dark blue suit and stylish sunglasses. He had shorter light brown hair. "With us today is the lovely Auror Parker, whom you can simply call Parker." DiNozzo gestured to the tall woman with medium length dark hair. She wore a dark skirt and light blue blouse. She was the picture of feminine authority. Her expression showed she was the all business type. Her eyes scanned the yard as though looking for threats.

"We have a schedule to keep, so lets get going," Parker added. She then slid into the driver's seat of the first car. "And stop staring at my ass, DiNozzo, or you'll have to expose your own to see anything." She then took out a small mirror. "Senior Auror Skinner," she said to the Mirror, "We're getting ready to leave now. I'll let you know when we get to the destination."

Harry opened the door of the second car and held it open for Ginny as she slid into the car. He then got in and shut the door. A moment later Auror Bishop got in in on the passenger side and Auror Dunham into the driver's seat. She turned and looked at her charges. "Ok, while we're out today you should refer to us as Peter and Olivia. Once we reach the main roads we should be relatively safe - as I said before we doubt anyone will be looking for you in a Muggle city, especially one this far from London. How long we stay is up to you, but make sure you don't check out until everyone's ready.

oOo

The trip to Sidmouth was largely uneventful. Harry and Ginny found they enjoyed talking with Aurors Dunham and Bishop. When they arrived at the store they found that Ron and Hermione had a differing experience with Parker and DiNozzo.

"Mental, that one is," Ron muttered to Harry, gesturing to Parker as they looked at the dress shirts. "Tony, the bloke, seems nice enough though. He said this is his first assignment with her. I don't think he cares for her too much. Parker mentioned she focuses on hunting down and capturing dark wizards, whereas Tony also does the actual investigating of instances of dark arts use. I thought all Aurors did both like Tony, but he said each country has their own way of doing things. Tony said the Yanks have a few special teams to hunt down the worst of the lot. Frees others up for investigating, see."

"So she's more like a hit wizard?" asked Ginny. "Here, Harry, try this one," she added as she handed Harry a burgundy shirt.

"Well, not quite like a hit wizard," Ron replied. "She said she does more tracking down the dark wizards. Dad told us hit wizards are more to take a wizard down."

"A hit wizard is more like a sniper," Hermione explained to Harry in answer to his confused look, "whereas what Parker does is more of a tracking and scouting sort of thing. I can see where it would help to have wizards and witches who specialize in that. What's Bishop like?"

"Peter's nice," Ginny replied. She and Hermione already had their dresses in hand. "He only became an auror a few years ago. His father's an unspeakable, and from what he and Olivia said Peter's father absolutely brilliant but very... odd."

"Well, they said he was in long term care at one of their magical hospitals. More like a mental ward, and not for spell damage," Harry added through the fitting room door, returning the favor of an explanation to Hermione. "He's doing loads better now though. Peter and Olivia said he's like another part of their team along with another auror who's taking care of him while they're over here. They specialize in baffling cases and come across a lot of experimental spells." He then emerged from the fitting room. "Will this one do?" he asked as he emerged from the fitting room."

Ginny and Hermione looked over his shirt. "I think it fits well. Here, what do you think of this tie, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she held a tie up to Harry's shirt.

"It's good. Harry's all set now, so we can check out."

oOo

The trip back to the Burrow was unremarkable until they neared the Weasley home. As they rounded a curve in the road there was a patch of road that was blocked. Ron and Hermione were riding with Parker and DiNozzo in the first vehicle. As Peter saw the brake lights flash twice he said "Liv, trouble." Suddenly there was a flash of light reflected in the wing mirror and they heard a crash as a large tree fell across the road in front the lead car.

"Damn," Dunham said softly. She quickly cast an impervious spell on the vehicle and opened her door. She jumped out and cast a shield charm on her side of the vehicles as DiNozzo and Parker exited the vehicle in front of them and cast shield charms to the front and right sides of their vehicles, leaving only the area behind them exposed. Bishop quickly pulled out an empty water bottle and looked at Harry and Ginny. "First rule of Auror field work is always have a back up for your back-up plan. When you get to the Auror office say 'Falcon' and tell them we're just past checkpoint fourteen." He then pointed his wand and muttered "_portus_" and thrust the water bottle into Harry and Ginny's hands. Without waiting for the port key to take them away he rolled out of the vehicle and cast a shield charm to the rear. As his shield formed it was hit with an array of spells.

Harry and Ginny landed with a thud in the middle of the Auror offices. A room full of witches and wizards quickly pointed their wands at the new arrivals. "Falcon," Harry shouted, and the wands lowered. "Were were ambushed. Peter said to tell you they're just past checkpoint fourteen."

Suddenly it seemed as though every auror was lining up and grabbing one of four sections of rope. An older wizard whom Harry remembered from when he arrived at the Burrow took charge. "Four to a team, stun anyone you see until we find the others. Remember, capture if possible." As he was speaking Ron and Hermione suddenly landed unceremoniously in the room holding a take-away bag. "If you four want to help out grab on and stay close to one of us."

The name of the auror giving commands suddenly popped into Harry's mind. He grabbed a piece of rope near the man and said, "Tell me what to do, Gibbs."

"We leave in ten ... nine ... eight..." a female in her thirties called out in an Australian accent. Just after she reached one Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and shut his eyes. He landed in the wood line about a hundred meters from the road.

"Stick with me kid, I hear hear you're good in a duel. We work together, one of us will put up a shield as the other cast spells. Put up a shield when I say," Gibbs told Harry as he began to make his way towards the road. They continued towards the road until they were about twenty meters away. Gibbs then turned and Harry followed him down the road towards where he assumed Dunham, Bishop, Parker, and DiNozzo were waiting. Suddenly Gibbs dropped to his knee as he cast a stunning spell then shouted, "Shield, now!"

Harry had anticipated Gibbs' command and shouted "_Protego!_" at the same moment. Gibbs' spell struck a tree and a moment later two spells hit Harry's shield. Gibbs then commanded "Switch!" and conjured another shield. Harry dropped his shield and cast a series of stunning spells around the edge of Gibbs' shield.

Harry's spells bounced off the shield charm cast by whomever was in the trees ahead of them. He fired off a bombardment spell just in front of where it seemed the spells came from. As the earth in front of his opponent's shields exploded into their adversary's shield. Harry cast another shield charm and yelled "Switch!" over the din of the battle. All around them other aurors were casting spells on both sides of the road, but Harry paid them no mind.

Gibbs fired a couple more stunners then grabbed the back of Harry's shirt. "Behind those trees," he ordered as he gestured to a couple of large trees to their left. Harry needed no further encouragement from the auror team leader and sprinted behind the closer of the two trees. As he dropped down he cast the _expelliarmus_ charm then conjured a shield. A moment later he realized Gibbs had moved as he said, "Not bad, Harry." Gibbs then fired a series of spells. Another team of aurors were moving towards the unknown assailants from the side. "When I say 'now" drop the shield and fire any spells you know at them," Gibbs ordered. "Ready, now!" Harry cast a _confrigo_ charm followed by another stunning spell and a banishing charm. Suddenly someone became visible as he was thrown back into a stunning spell cast by the aurors flanking the assailants.

"Cease fire," Gibbs called loudly. "McGee, move in and check them. Harry, get ready to fire spells towards anything you see heading towards McGee and Hamill." Harry pointed his wand towards where he had seen the assailant fly backwards. He held his wand with a white-knuckled grip as he watched for any spell-fire.

McGee advanced up to where the figure had flown back and walked in a circle. "Boss, it looks like three people, all men, all stunned. Two in their fifties and one in his late teens, maybe early twenties." Harry relaxed his grip and lowered his wand but kept it towards the general area where McGee was working. McGee was casting a series of spells over the area. "All clear, boss," he called.

"C'mon, Harry, lets see what we have." Harry followed the older auror and he saw three men on the ground. Two wore Death-eater's robes but had their masks removed. Harry guessed that removal of the masks was McGee's work. Harry then saw the third person and gasped.

"It's Goyle," he announced. "I bet one of them," at which he pointed to the two men in Death-eater robes, "is his father."

McGee, who had taken out some parchment and a quill, was making notes. "And how do you know him?" McGee asked Harry.

"He was in my year at Hogwarts. Last time I saw him was when we rescued him and Malfoy from _fiendfyre_ during the battle."

"So he fought for Riddle at Hogwarts?" McGee asked to clarify.

"Yes."

"_Incarcerus,_" McGee said and bound Goyle. He then bound the two Death-eaters. "We'll take them to the holding cells, Boss, while you finish up here."

"Hold up, McGee, they're not going anywhere at the moment. Hamill, stay here and watch these three while we go check on the others. Harry, you stay with me." With that Gibbs lead Harry and McGee to the road. Harry say they weren't far from where cars had been stopped. They approached four weary aurors, all of whom were still maintaining a sharp on on the side to which they had been assigned.

Auror Dunham had her wand pointed towards them. "Stop where you are," she called. "Gibbs, McGee authentication code one six."

"Lima Juliet Gulf seven three three eight," Gibbs replied to what Harry assumed was some sort of pre-arranged password.

"Tango Mike four five two six," McGee then said.

"Ok, now Harry, where did I live before I went to school?" asked Dunham

Harry was puzzled for a moment then he remembered the conversation he and Ginny had with Dunham and Bishop on the way to the store. "Jacksonville."

Auror Dunham then lowed her wand. "Very good. Whenever we have a battle were we are separated we have a series of code words and roster numbers to verify identities. I had to come up with something you'd know but anyone impersonating you might not for you. What do we have, Gibbs?"

"A couple Death-eaters and their kid back that way, and it's clear across the way. Not sure about up ahead."

"I saw sparks showing it's been cleared, but I assume they're processing anyone they captured. They finished shortly before you appeared though. Looks like a simple severing charm to the tree across the road then a spell to direct the fall to block the path. Then spells came from behind us. Anti-apparition charms were in place, so this was planned out. When I realized we couldn't apparate away we sent the kids on ahead by port keys and held the perimeter."

Suddenly from ahead four people appeared. Parker's harsh voice called out, "One more step and I'll stun you. The road isn't too soft either. Authentication code one two."

"Hurricane nine six," called out one voice, followed quickly by a second announcing "Sabre seven zero."

"Granger, what's your oldest cousin's name?" Parker called again

"Amelia," Hermione replied.

"Weasley, what was she reading last night?"

"_The Merry Wives of Windsor,_ I think," Ron called.

"Ok, bring it in."

"How'd they do, Skinner?" Gibbs as a man about his age as the teams from the front

"They did quite well," the bespectacled man replied. "Ronald here had a good variety of spells from which to draw and he could see the more tactically advantageous locations. Miss Granger also was creative and helped distract them. We came across two groups, one of three and one of two. The group of three had two men whom we believe to be snatchers and one boy who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. Ron said his name is Marcus Flint. The other two are wearing Death-eater robes."

"Alright, Dunham, have your team port key back to the Burrow. We'll finish up hear then Skinner and I will meet you there. Parker, apparate back to the Ministry and pick up Miss Weasley. Don't forget your purchases."

oOo

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the Burrow via port key Mrs. Weasley became frantic. "Where's Ginny? What happened to the cars? Oh, I just knew if I let you go there would be an attack."

Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Ginny arriving just outside the door. "We're fine, Mum," Ron protested. "We port-keyed to the Ministry when the attack began then me, Harry, and Hermione returned with the aurors."

Mrs. Weasley turned towards her youngest son at his words. He immediately knew he said the wrong thing. "So you decided to go back into a dangerous situation? I'm sure there were enough Aurors to handle it. Reckless! All three of you! I know there were more than enough Aurors on duty." She then turned to Ginny. "Oh, but I don't blame you, Ginny dear, I'm sure you tried to hold them back -"

"What would you have us do, Mum?" Ginny asked. "Harry and Ron are planning on becoming Aurors. Besides Harry probably knows more about who's a Death-eater than the rest of us. Besides, did you really expect them to stand by and do nothing? They're of age, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Yes, I suppose they are." She the turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And I can't stop you from going to the Creevey boy's funeral, but you should think about staying home. Not everyone was captured and as we saw today it's dangerous for you to go galavanting around the country. As for you, Ginny, you are _not_ of age, so you will be staying home." A storm of protests greeted her words. "It's too dangerous." Mrs. Weasley stated with an air of finality.

"Molly," said Auror Dunham who had been watching from the side, "that might not be the best idea. I seem to remember that these three" at which she gestured to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "faced Voldemort and his Death-eaters several times and came out ahead in the end."

"Yes, that may be, but -" Mrs. Weasley tried to object.

"I also recall that your daughter was with them when they fought Death-eaters to a draw in your own Ministry at the very time your ministry was looking the other way. And from all accounts she, Hermione, and another girl were backing the notorious Bellatrix LeStrange into an corner when you intervened quite nicely. Now, you may not want to admit it but your children are growing up. They're strong, Molly, and they have shown that to your nation time and again. Now _you_ must be strong as well. It's never easy for parents to release their child into the world, but you and your husband have prepared your children better than most. And I would include Harry and perhaps Hermione among your children. Now, why don't I make us a nice pot of tea while Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry put their things away."

oOo

After stowing their new purchases Ron and Harry joined Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room. "Can you believe her?" Ginny ranted. "Honestly, I'm not a little girl. You'd think she's forgotten we fought Death-eaters before. I **AM** going to the funeral and Mum can't stop me."

"Ginny," Hermione gently said to interrupt her friend's rant, "we all agree you're going to Colin's funeral. But try and understand your mum." Hermione's voice wavered, in part because of the pain she knew the Weasleys were going through and in part because she wondered what her parents would say. But she wouldn't know what her parents would say as they currently had no knowledge of her existence. "You just lost Fred. Your mum's on edge. Auror Dunham will get through to her."

"You know how worked up Mum gets," Ron added. "I'm sure she'll be fine once Dad talks to her tonight. You know he can calm her down like no one else."

Any further discussion was halted by a knock on the door, which Hermione used her wand to open. "Well, Ginny, your mother has agreed to let you go to the funerals," Agent Dunham began as she entered the room. "But you are all to carry your wands on you at all times and stick with the assigned Aurors. Now if you four wouldn't mind coming down stairs with me Senior Auror Gibbs is ready to conduct the debriefing here. Don't worry, Arthur is done at the Ministry for now and will be taking Molly out of earshot."

"Auror Dunham," Hermione began but was interrupted before she could get any farther.

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Olivia, then, how did they know we were there?"

"That's a good question, Hermione, and it's one of the things we'll be discussing at the debriefing." At that the group followed Olivia down to the kitchen where Parker, DiNozzo, and Bishop were waiting along with Senior Aurors Skinner and Gibbs.

"First things first," Skinner began, "You four acquitted yourselves very well today. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, all reports we have show you were both creative in your spell work and accurate in your fire. You worked well with the teams you fell in with. Miss Weasley, I understand you decided to stay back because you didn't see a convenient spot to hold onto the port keys. You also did an excellent job of giving your statement while the others were resolving the issues in the field."

As Skinner spoke Harry couldn't help but consider how cold and clinical he sounded. Surely there was more to being an auror than the dispassionate analysis this man presented. "Sir," Harry jumped in, "we just did what we needed. But how did they know we were there? It was like they were waiting for us."

"And that brings us to our main question, Harry," Gibbs responded. "You're right, from what we gathered from Miss Weasley and the aurors who were assigned to your protective detail they were waiting to ambush you. That means there's someone feeding them information. I admit, we weren't exactly quiet about your trip within the Auror department. We'll get to that in a moment. First, I'd like you to share what happened from your perspective. Ron, why don't we start with you."

"We were in the cars on the way back here," Ron began. "We were almost back and came around a curve when Auror DiNozzo said he saw something up ahead. A moment later a tree fell across the road. Then a bunch of spells came from the trees in front of us. Auror Parker got out and cast a shield charm while Auror DiNozzo cast a shield charm to the side. I got out to help when DiNozzo told us to grab a bag from the car. He made a port key and sent us to the Ministry. You know what happened after that."

"No, I only know what happened to Harry, the auror teams in my area, and myself after that. I want you to tell me what you out there. Kingsley tells me in invited you, Harry, and Hermione to help go after the rest of the Riddle supporters this summer. If you plan on doing that then you're going to need to learn to do a proper de-briefing."

"Oh, well, I grabbed onto a bit of the rope near Auror Skinner -"

"_Senior_ Auror Skinner," Gibbs corrected.

"Right, Senior Auror Skinner told me to stay with Auror Thiberoux. Auror Thiberoux had move with him towards the road. When we saw someone ahead of us move I cast a shield charm and dove behind a tree. Some spells hit my shield and Thiberoux fired a couple spells. I think they were stunning spells. He cast a shield and told me to fire some spells so I cast a reductor. I noticed some of the spells fired at us were coming from a tree so I cast a blasting hex at the tree. That's when we saw the first snatcher move, so I cast the _impedimenta_ charm so Auror Thiberoux could hit him with a stunning spell."

"Good thinking," chimed Auror Parker while looking impressed. "Most would just cast a bunch of stunning spells and hope something stuck."

"And coming from her that's high praise," Harry heard Auror Bishop mutter to Auror Dunham.

"So then we managed to stun the other guy with him and our side was cleared. Auror Thiberoux stayed with the snatchers as Auror Skinner and went to the cars. That's when we met up with you and then port keyed back here."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley, that was a good account. Now, Miss Granger, what happened with you?"

"Like Ron said, after the tree fell across the road and Aurors Parker and DiNozzo got out of the car they cast shield charms. Ron and I got out to help, but once Ron was out Auror DiNozzo told him to grab a bag from the car. Ron grabbed a take-away bag and Auror DiNozzo made it a port key. He told us the code word was 'falcon.' We port keyed back to the Ministry of Magic and found ourselves in a room full of Aurors who were lining up holding onto four different pieces of rope. Senior Auror Gibbs said if we wanted to help then take a hold of the rope. Ron and I took what seemed to be the last two spots.

"The port keys activated and I found myself in the woods with Auror Kelley and a few others. I was told to stay with Auror Kelley. As we were moving towards the road Auror Kelley grabbed my sleeve pulled me behind a tree. She cast a shield charm and a couple spells hit it. I leaned around to the other side of the tree and cast a few quick spells, a couple stunners and _impedimentia._ I then cast a shield charm. Auror Kelley then told me she was going to run to the next large tree. I kept the shield charm as she moved. Once she was in place she cast a few stunning spells then a shield charm so I could join her.

"We moved a few times the same way. I think we drifted off too far to the left as we were almost in line with the other two aurors, I think it was Dawlish and his partner. I told Auror Kelley to cast a shield charm then I cast a simple fire charm behind where we thought our attackers were. It worked because then were suddenly running towards us. We all, that is to say Auror Dawlish and his partner and Auror Kelley and myself, cast a bunch of stunners, but our attackers were using the thick brush to hide so I cast a severing charm on the tree in front of them and banished it to my left, which was away from the road. A moment later the three attackers were all stunned then we made our way to the road where we joined up with the rest of you."

"Very detailed, Miss Granger," Auror Skinner said. "And great thinking to remove the tree they were using for cover. None of the rest of us thought of that and fortunately neither did our assailants. I must admit, I was skeptical of Shacklebolt, pardon me, _Minister_ Shacklebolt, when he said he told me he invited yourselves and a few others join in the mop-up efforts until your next school year starts. But after seeing you all in action today I must admit he may have a point. All of you performed well today, and our action plans are holding for your safety. Unfortunately it seems we have a leak within the ministry. We had a few suspicions and with the interrogations conducted before we came over we have a few suspects.

"Now tomorrow you are all attending the funerals. We have removed anyone who might be a person of interest from the protective details, so most of the aurors and DMLE agents on protective details will be Australian, Canadian and American as Voldemort never gained a following in those countries unlike here and throughout the European continent." At this point Senior Auror Skinner reached into a bag he had set on the table and pulled out four long, thin pouches with straps. "These are wand holsters. We have deemed it prudent for you to each carry your wands on you tomorrow. Since it's a muggle funeral with some muggles in attendance you will need to have them hidden. Aurors Bishop, Dunham, and Parker will show you how they work. We have work to do back at the ministry now." With that Senior Auror Skinner left, but Senior Auror Gibbs stayed a moment.

"You all did good today, and kept your heads. Miss Weasley, I heard you wanted to join us, but sometimes realizing you'll be the one extra person in the way and staying back is just as important. I'm sure you'll have your own role to play. I'll be in touch." At that Gibbs smiled and left to return to the Ministry.

oOo

The rest of the day was spent in a subdued and solemn mood as everyone thought of the next couple of days. Harry privately thought that the next two days would be the hardest since the battle. As he sat on the couch with Ginny waiting for dinner he thumbed through a book he had found earlier. His eyes roamed the pages yet his mind refused to comprehend a single word. He thought of the the day, how it had started so well with he and Ginny finally making up and clearing the air and the Weasley's support, only to turn into a disaster of an afternoon. Harry thought of his promise to Professor McGonagall to help rebuild the school and of Kingsley's offer to aid the Ministry. Of course he also wanted to spend time with Ginny, and he still had to figure out what to do with his education. He wanted to do it all but would there be time? Maybe if he did just a bit of everything? With a sigh he stood up. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked Ginny.

"Alright," she replied as she watched his face trying to determine if he was going to fall into another bout of melancholy. Hand-in-hand they walked through the kitchen, briefly acknowledging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner and Mr. Weasley watched his wife from the table. From years of experience Ginny knew they had just paused their conversation when she and Harry entered the room. "Harry and I are going to the orchard. We'll be back by dinner," she quickly informed her parents as she pulled Harry to the door. As soon as the door closed behind them she sighed. "I think this is just as tough on Dad as it is on Mum, but of course he's trying to be strong for her while still supporting the rest of us."

"Supporting the rest of us? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know how Mum can get, worrying about all of us. Dad always balances her out, see, he knows how to say what needs to be said in the way she needs to hear it. Over the years we've all learned what we can take right to Mum and what we should send through Dad. They really compliment each other well, and the more you know them the more you can see it. With mum like this he's trying to fill her role with the rest of us as well." Ginny then got a wistful look on her face. "Harry, do you suppose we'll be like that some day? Do you think our kids, if we have any," she quickly added, "will know which one of us to go to for different things?"

Harry pulled Ginny close and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. "I'd like to think so, Ginny. I'd like to think that someday we'll have kids who know not to try and cross their mum, or they'll get a nose full of bat bogeys and they'll know they can always come to their dad to set them right. They'll grow up in a world where they can be children and worry about things like quidditch scores and which broom is the best the their biggest concern will be whether or not they finished their transformation homework instead of facing giant snakes and death-eaters and worrying about if their family will be safe tomorrow." As he spoke Harry's eyes filled with tears. "And they'll always know how much their parents love them." He paused a moment then added, "At least, that's what I'd like to happen. But then I don't know what the future will hold for us, at least not yet, and I've had enough prophecies for a lifetime."

Ginny chuckled at that and pulled Harry towards the orchard again. "It takes time to grow as close as my parents, I suppose," she softly commented as they made their way down the rows of fruit trees. "But for once that's something we have."

They sat down once they reached the end of the row. "Ginny, when I told you about Kingsley's offer. Do you think I should reconsider now that we're, you know..."

"Together?" She took a deep breath and slid her arm around Harry. "You still want to be an Auror, right?"

"Well, yes, I mean just because Riddle's gone doesn't mean someone else won't try and take his place. There's the death-eaters and snatchers out there now. Dumbledore had to face Grindelwald, our parents faced Riddle the first time, we had to fight him again. We've heard the stories about how Slytherin wanted to teach only purebloods, and that was a thousand years ago. I'm not stupid enough to think everything will change in the next few years, but maybe we can hold it off a bit and give people time to start changing their minds."

"Well then I think you should help the ministry out. It's just for the summer, and you have a few weeks to decide about school. Maybe a week or two working with Magical Law Enforcement will help you decide."

Harry laughed lightly. "See, you're already starting to balance me out." They sat at the edge of of the paddock for a while, simply enjoying each other and avoiding all thoughts of the next few days. Finally Ginny stood up. "Come on, Harry, Mum will have dinner ready soon." Hand-in-hand they made their way to the house where, just as Ginny had predicted, Molly was setting the table. Harry and Ginny quickly relieved her of the duty.

Dinner that night was subdued and afterwards the talk turned to the plans for the funerals tomorrow and the final details for Fred's funeral. Everyone was slow to filter from the table to various parts of the house. After an early morning and the excitement of the afternoon Harry was quite tired. He bid Ginny goodnight and soon fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
